Harry Potter and the Evil Card
by Secret1
Summary: I also plan to make it a little romantic. I didn't know what genre- BUT ANYWAYS!!! Sakura and Syaoran accidentally get stuck in a Harry Potter book. Nothing else can go wrong...right? Well...besides the fact that people have been turning evil for know rea
1. Default Chapter

  
  
Harry Potter and the Evil Card  
  
  
Harry Potter and CCS 'crossover'. Not really a crossover though, cause Harry Potter and CCS don't really blend well in this fan fiction. So I'll just make it belong in the CCS category.   
And PLEASE R&R!! And please tell me the truth!! I don't care if it's a flame! Just keep in mind that this my first Action/Adventure kind of thing... Though it's not really an action adventure kind of thing... Sort of...  
  
Prologue:   
  
"The Evil Card?" Sakura asked, blinking at Kero.  
"Hai. The Evil Card. I've felt it for a long time, really... Thing is, I can't put my paw on where it might be located...and it hasn't been doing anything destructive either..."   
Sakura recalled last night.  
"Hmmm..." Syaoran crossed his arms and looked out the window at the night sky. Syaoran had been here for a little while now. He was older now... About 14. Along with Sakura. Kero was sleeping a peaceful sleep in a little shoebox. He couldn't live in the drawer because Sakura was moving tomorrow. But, the good thing for Sakura and Syaoran, is that they will live closer. Their 'secret' love since the 53rd card... but that's not the point right now, is it?  
They both sat on the edge of the bed (Sakura was sitting in Syaoran's lap anyways) staring at nothing, thinking of where the card may be and how to get to it. Their powers have developed and they have been able to locate cards easily now, but neither Yue, Kero, Eriol, Syaoran nor even Sakura. They continued to think in silence...   
...  
...  
...  
...  
"MS. SAKURA AND MR. LI!!! GET ME SOME COOKIES AND MILK!!!" a little girl's voice screeched from downstairs. Kero suddenly woke up and smiled at Sakura.  
Sakura sighed.  
"I feel sorry for you, Sakura..." Syaoran said, walking out the door, Sakura following him. "Having to baby-sit such a little...little..."  
"Brat?"  
"Exactly."  
The 'little brat' is Little Jane, a brainy 6-year-old that Sakura got stuck with because Touya offered to baby-sit her for Yukito, and, as usual, Sakura got stuck with the job. Tomoyo would've come over to help but 'my mom wants me here'. Eriol had the same story, even if he didn't have a mom, and Syaoran was talked into coming.   
Little Jane was just finishing the 4th Harry Potter book. She only had a little more to go...  
"Well?! Where is it?!"  
Sakura sighed and went into the kitchen. 'The Evil Card...where can it be?'  
...I just can't put my paw on where it might be located...  
Sakura got the cookies and milk and took them out to Little Jane, only to find her distracted with Syaoran (she was glomping him by the waist while Syaoran looked really bugged).   
"Um...Jane! Cookies!!"  
Jane only then let go of Syaoran to get her cookies and milk and Sakura raced after Syaoran back into her room.  
"How are we supposed to find it?" Syaoran asked her, rubbing his back.  
"Well... I think we can use the cards..." Sakura started muttering the cards under her breath.   
"Fiery..."  
"Hmmm..."  
"Through Card! We can-!"  
The Through card had been in her pocket. So... They both fell through the floor...  
Jane turned the last page...  
Sakura and Syaoran fell right where Jane is sitting, but they fell into her lap, where the book was...  
Sakura and Syaoran disappeared... Through the book...   
  
  
Chapter 1:   
  
The sun was brightly shining over a nice, cozy neighborhood. The typical neighborhood, really.   
Nothing strange would ever happen here... Right...?  
Wrong.  
"ARGGGGHH!!! GET BACK HERE!!!" A fat man, with barely any neck, a purple face from anger's screams were highly distinguished in a nice, cozy-looking neighborhood. A boy ran out of a house, holding up way-to-big pants, round glasses on the verge of falling off of his nose. He has piercing green eyes and black, untidy hair. He was holding a polished stick. From the house he ran out of, a woman and a pig...oops!! That's a boy!! Sorry!! Anyways...where was I? Oh yes... A woman and a -err- boy walked (the boy waddled, but even so he puffed and wheezed) out of the house, looking very upset. The man started running after the boy, but he was very slow considering his weight and the boy was fast too. The boy started running, but didn't get too far. He glanced back, but then he tripped over something that had suddenly 'appeared' out of nowhere. He rolled off whatever it was quickly, jumped up, and stared with bulged eyes at a boy and a girl on the ground. The second boy, a boy with chestnut hair and toffee eyes, jumped up, helped the girl up, who had sunlit brown hair and olive eyes, and they started speaking gibberish. That's what the boy thought, anyways. He glanced back at the huge man that was starting to catch up (I'LL GET YOU HARRY POTTER!!!), and glanced back at the boy and girl. They were both wearing some type of magical pendants. So, without hesitation, the boy grabbed their hands and started pulling them away. At first, the girl yelled out something that sounded like "Yamata!!" and "Matte!!". Whatever she meant, the boy continued pulling them.  
"COME ON!! D'YOU WANT TO GET KILLED OR SOMETHING?!!!" the boy yelled. The girl and boy suddenly stopped pulling away and ran with him. They ran fast, the two 'aliens' following the boy, who seemed to know where he was going. He stopped suddenly and closed his eyes. Then, out of nowhere, a bus pulled up. The boy jumped on and gestured for the boy and girl he was helping to follow. They got on, and stared at the boy.  
"Potter. Harry Potter," the boy said, almost bewildered that the two standing in front of him were that clueless. "Do you not know who I am? That's a first... Do you speak English?"  
"Y-yeah..." the girl said in very untidy English. "I'm Sakura..."  
"...Syaoran- Where are we?!"  
"Huh? Um... I should ask you a question first I believe..." Harry said, looking out a window to see his uncle fussing and raving, jumping up and down.  
"Buckle up!!" the bus driver yelled from the front. Harry ran to the back, and Sakura and Syaoran followed.   
Harry sat down on a bed and buckled himself into place. "At least Hedwig is with Hermione..." he muttered.   
Sakura and Syaoran buckled up too.   
"Must've hit my head that hard..." they both muttered at the same time. Harry heard and raised his eyebrows.  
"What are you talking about? Aren't you wizards and witches?"  
"...How did you- I'm no witch!! I mean...I guess I am... but how did you-!?!"   
Harry cocked an eyebrow at the two very looking puzzled children in front of him. I mean, after all, they look younger than him. By at least a year.   
"Are you two okay?"  
"Yes! We want to know if you are?! Or... Man..." the two said together.   
"This is too weird for my comfort. What is going on, Syaoran?" Sakura asked Syaoran in Japanese.   
"I don't know, Sakura..."   
Harry cocked his other eyebrow. "What language are you guys speaking?"  
"Japanese..." Sakura muttered. "Tell me, where are we?"  
"London of course."  
"Jane must've been reading a London book, then..." Syaoran said. "I mean, you room is right over the living room, where Jane was, right? I guess it was just our luck to land in Jane's lap, where she had a book, and the book was about London."  
"Explain the bus!"  
Syaoran sighed with frustration. Harry couldn't take it anymore.  
"What are you two talking about?!! And tell me, how did you just suddenly appear underneath me?"  
"Well... It's hard to explain... And besides, you're a...well...a non-magical person... Who for some reason knows about it..." Sakura said.   
"You mean a muggle? I'm not a-"   
"A what?" Sakura and Syaoran asked.  
"A muggle."  
"..."  
"..."  
"... You two are strange."  
"We're strange?!" Sakura and Syaoran shouted.   
"Quiet!" a voice grunted from somewhere in the front.   
Sakura shook her head wildly. "I'm dreaming... I'm dreaming- Harry Potter you say?"  
"You starting to get your memory back?" Harry asked, and he wasn't kidding.   
"No... Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire?"  
"I guess news gets out fast, then..." Harry said, looking out at the fast by shooting trees.   
"OHMIGOSHKAMI-SAMA!!!!" Sakura screeched. "I... I just noticed how fast we're going..."  
"Um...yeah..." Harry said. "You know, I've never seen you at Hogwarts... Is there another magic school you go to?"  
"Um... I go to Tomodeo Junior High..." Sakura said blinking.   
Syaoran was staring at Harry in disbelief. "You... You're from the books... Harry Potter..."  
Harry nodded. "Please... I don't feel like being bothered about being 'famous' right now... I'm getting a migraine from wondering how the heck two people could just up and come and not know a thing of their own kind."   
"Own kind?" Syaoran asked. "Um... Harry, is it? I... Listen! We are from Earth!!"  
"And so am I..." Harry stared at Syaoran. "Are you on high?"  
"What-? No! I'm dreaming."  
"Me too."  
"..."  
"Diagon Allie!!"  
"That's my stop... you two might as well come along... maybe I can get you to a hospital or something. Must've been some mighty fall you had."  
Sakura and Syaoran both agreed and followed Harry out.   
"Um... Come on..."  
They went into a bar, but it was empty. Harry looked at the caretaker.  
"Ah! Harry Potter! Back so early?"  
"What's up with business?"  
"Some of the guys around here have been going into the muggle world to try and escape You-Know-Who. No sense though. When he meets you, you'll probably blow him right away. And if you don't, he'll probably just go and take over the muggle world too."  
Harry did a weak little forced smile and ran out to the back of the bar, and out a door. Sakura and Syaoran decided they should follow and bowed slightly at the caretaker.   
"Harry!!"  
"Not so loud!! Come on- this way- hmmm...3rd block..."  
Sakura and Syaoran blinked at Harry as he pulled out his polished stick and did a little indication and opened the wall. They then realized that this must be a very strange dream because that was a wand in Harry's hand and the wall had just opened up.   
They followed Harry all over the place.   
They then came to a building and followed Harry in.   
"Hey there, Harry! What can I do for you today?"  
"Is Mr. Weasly here today?"  
"Nope. Called in sick today."  
"Oh...well...thanks anyways. And these two are Sakura and Syaoran. They're lost. Um... bye!! Good luck!!"  
Sakura and Syaoran blinked and turned to each other.   
"Are you dreaming this too? OH NO!!! This has to be a nightmare!! But...OH MAN!! We're in the Harry Potter Goblet of Fire book!!!" Sakura and Syaoran yelled frantically together.   
'They think at the same time... that's...strange...' the man thought. 'And...how do they know...and what language are they speaking...? Hmmm...might be...but their witches and wizards of intense power...I can feel it...'  
"But this doesn't happen in the 4th book!! This must be..."  
"Do you think the 5th book?"  
'They... They're probably some of Voldemort's followers!! They're power is beyond reason plus they don't look too comfortable here!!' "Luicis Malfoy!! Come in here and arrest these two!!"  
A man with the meanest looking face (ouch...) walked in and glared at the man.  
"...Please?" the man whimpered.   
Sakura and Syaoran only now looked up in time to see a red light speeding at them, which knocked them to the ground.  
"ITAI!!!" they yelled in unison.   
"You are arrested by the Ministry of Magic. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of magic."  
Sakura and Syaoran's arms were suddenly bound together.  
"Arrested? In a book?"  
"In whatever-"  
"AHHHHHHHHHH-!!!"   
Two owls, the color ash feathers, swept in and freaked out Sakura badly. Syaoran blinked and the notes that fluttered down to Sakura and his feet. The envelopes were of yellow and there was green handwriting on it. Syaoran picked one up with his still bound hands and tore it open. It read:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL   
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore   
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,   
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
Dear Mr. Li,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as first years. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no longer than July 31.  
Yours truly,  
  
Minerva McGonagall   
Minerva McGonagall   
Deputy Headmistress   
  
Syaoran dropped the note and gulped. Of course they would be 'accepted' if they had magical powers. Sakura picked up the note and after reading it, dropped it too.   
  
The two men picked up the letters and frowned.  
"I guess... everything is in order then..."   
They let go of Sakura and Syaoran. Then, another owl, first managing to scare Sakura too, swept in with another letter:   
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL   
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore   
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,   
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Mr. Li and Ms. Kinomoto,  
  
You are to use this list instead, for not only are you too old to be first years, but is also seems that you contain high magical powers. Very high. Amazingly high. Please, come ASAP. Go to King Cross Station 9 3/4. School, as you must already know, starts September 1st.   
  
Yours truly,  
  
Minerva McGonagall   
Minerva McGonagall   
Deputy Headmistress   
  
After letting Sakura and Syaoran go, the two gave them instructions (really the one man, the other, Malfoy, was taking a nap) to where they need to go and gave them a bunch of strange monies. He explained them (knuts, sickles, and gold) and told them to pay him back ASAP. Sakura and Syaoran, still not wanting to believe this was real, nodded and ran out of the door.  
"I don't believe this!" Syaoran said angrily.  
"I do. I mean, I am the Card Mistress. Shouldn't we be used to the weird things?"  
But Syaoran wasn't listening. He was remembering from the earlier books about Hogwarts: Ghosts.   
'Better not tell Sakura just yet...'   
"How are we going to get back?"   
Sakura shrugged.   
  
Who knows how they found their way around and got all of the things they needed? Who knows how long it took them to finally find their way to a transport system (which was taking things to Hogwarts Express)? Who knows how they made their way back to Diagon Allie? Who knows how they made it for their first week in the 5th Harry Potter book that neither read so neither know what happens? Who knows how long it took them to remember that Sakura can summon the cards to make them food and new clothes? And who knows how they had made their way to the train station where they stopped and stared at platform 9 and 10. Know one knows, really...  
"This is very interesting..." Sakura said. "I guess we'll just do what Ron and Harry did in the first book."  
"I just hope it doesn't turn out to be like the 2nd book..." Syaoran muttered, remembering how Harry and Ron had run straight into dead wall.  
Sakura took a running start and ran straight through 10 and 9. Syaoran followed.  
  
The sight was unbelievable.   
"It's okay mom!! Stop crying!! I'm coming back in winter, remember?!"  
"Bye!! Good luck!!"  
"See you in Christmas!!"  
"Um... I don't think I forgot much... Maybe my frog... I don't know... Granny? Oh! Don't cry!"  
"Lee!!"  
"Come on!!"  
It was so busy. The train hissed as if a signal for everyone to get their butt's on.  
Sakura and Syaoran took a big breath and searched the piles of luggage and bags that had come on from the transportation system. They got their stuff and fumbled up into the train.  
In the week they've been here in the 5th book, they've had to run away from muggle police (the police thought Sakura and Syaoran were homeless), they've had to venture nearly all of London to get here, and they're nearly starved to death.   
But none of that was on their minds right now.  
All of this was mind-boggling. I mean, they were used to weird things. Cards, monsters, anything. Even two foes falling in love. But this? You put yourself in their position. They half believed they were still dreaming. I mean, why not? This really could be happening! They really could be going to Hogwarts!! They really could be getting on a train to go to a wizardry school! Kami-sama, they really could have met Harry Potter!!!   
Sakura and Syaoran now started hurrying, (they were slowed by the weight of their luggage) both a little excited with the thoughts running though their minds now, and hurried on to the back. They went into the cart room and closed the door behind them. They dropped their stuff and Sakura and Syaoran sat down.  
"This is so... so..."  
"Weird!!" Sakura finished.  
"Yeah! But still..."  
"It's exciting!!"  
"Yeah! If I'm dreaming for real, I'll make the best of it."  
"Hmmm..." Sakura looked out of the window. "I wonder what it's like there, at Hogwarts."  
"Guess we'll find out now, eh?"  
They hadn't noticed they weren't alone. Three individuals walked in and stopped dead in their tracks, listening to Sakura and Syaoran's 'gibberish'.   
"You!" one of them said.  
Sakura and Syaoran stopped and turned around.  
"You!" they said in unison.   
"Harry Potter? Man..." Syaoran said shaking his head. "Oh yeah!" he continued in Japanese. "Sakura! Um... are you forgetting that Hogwarts has ghosts?"  
Sakura turned pale white.   
"Don't worry, Sakura."  
"You better protect me!!" She said, crossing her arms. "Why didn't you remind me sooner?!"  
The train's signal rang high and clear and they started off.  
"Who are you?" A boy with fiery red hair and pink cheeks asked.  
"Sakura."  
"Syaoran."  
"What happened back there?" Harry asked, sitting down.  
"A whole long story."  
"We have time!" a girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes said, sitting down too. "By the way, I'm Hermione Granger. And this is Ron Weasly."  
Ron grunted and sat down too.  
It seemed as if Syaoran and Sakura were cornered, so they spoke of their story. But, they ended up starting a whole new one when Hermione has interrupted, asking about the cards. They explained everything but their own world.   
A plump little witch had entered, carrying snacks, and Harry bought some for all of them (chocolate frogs, every flavor colored beans; Syaoran thought one was a pineapple, but it was really a rotting cheese and Sakura got a vanilla.).   
Sakura and Syaoran continued with the story of how they got here.  
"Wow," was all that could come out of Harry, Hermione, and Ron's mouth.   
  
Before long, they started slowing, and the 5 got up to change into their robes (Sakura and Syaoran did so, after realizing that they should do so).   
  
They got out of the train and in the distance, lights were seen.   
"First years!! Hey, Harry, Ron, Hermione!!"  
"Hey Hagrid!!" the three yelled, but then turned away to go somewhere else.  
"We're not first years..." Sakura muttered. "It said so in the letter."  
"Hmmm..."  
"Mr. Li and Ms. Kinomoto?"  
"Yeah?" the two asked, turning around. They saw a stern looking witch.   
"Come with me."  
They followed the witch, having thought of nothing else to do, and she led them to a lake.   
"Go on. Get in that boat and get yourself over."  
Sakura and Syaoran obeyed silently, and jumped in. They made their way across, ahead of them were a bunch of other boats with kids in it no older than 10-11. They all looked what Syaoran and Sakura felt: nervous.   
Sakura and Syaoran paddled and then they heard gasps ahead of them, so they looked up.   
Now they understood why...  
A huge castle. A very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very (you get the picture) big castle Sakura and Syaoran both gaped at the castle. Heck, Sakura nearly fell out of the boat (don't ask).  
"That...that must be...(gulp) Hogwarts..."   
And thus, the adventure begins...  
  
"Sakura?! Syaoran?! We decided to come after- You guys?" Tomoyo opened the door to find the place a mess.   
"I didn't know we had such bad hurricanes here..." Tomoyo muttered as she looked at the mess. Eriol stepped over a fallen chair, a lamp, piles of clean clothes, feathers, and old stuffed animals. Even a TV was laid broken into pieces, as if someone was experimenting on it, wires and cords in all different places of the room. And that was only one room...  
"Hello?!"  
Tomoyo and Eriol made way to all of the rooms, except one...  
"(munch, munch,) YUM!!! (chomp, chomp)"   
Little Jane was sitting up on the counter in a puddle of melted chocolate ice cream or something. Empty bags and cartons held for candy, ice cream, and pudding lay scattered all over the kitchen. Jane was rubbing her oversized stomach now and some other muffled chomps and 'YUUMMMM's were heard.   
"Kero!!" Tomoyo and Eriol hissed to the stuffed animal that was behind a cupboard, practically buried in pudding cups.   
"She already knows! How, I'm not sure..."  
Tomoyo looked up at Jane. Jane smiled her famous 'Ain't I spoiled?' smile.   
"You can't tell anyone!" Eriol said behind gritted teeth. Sometimes, the guardian of the Clow could be so frustrating!!   
"What do you have?"  
"...We just came from the store and I have can-" Tomoyo started.  
"Okay!"  
Jane held out her hand and Tomoyo put a large snickers bar in her hand. Jane smiled her 'Ain't I spoiled?' smile again and promised.   
"Now, where are Sakura and Syaoran?"  
Jane shrugged. "I think I saw them disappear in my Harry- Hey! What's that?!" Jane asked, looking through a see-through plastic bag that held all of the items. "That's not the 5th book! I have it! I was reading over the 4th book so that the 5th one would make more sense!! Is that the 6th one?!"  
"The 6th book isn't out yet, Jane..." Eriol said. He took out the book, but realized it wasn't the same book he has seen in the store with Tomoyo. The other book had Harry, Ron, and Hermione on the cover, including an evil-looking girl around 18 holding a stone that had a skull mark on it and was on fire. It was called 'Harry Potter and the Death Stone'. But no... this one was different.  
Its cover contained 6 characters instead of 4. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were up in the front, just like the last time they had seen the book, and the 18 year old was off to the side, just like in the other book... But the 18-year-old looked a little younger for her hair was shorter and she was shorter and not as developed. She looked more like 14 now. And the other two characters looked like Sakura and Syaoran, who were right there in the front, right beside Harry. All of them were smiling and the girl that looked like Sakura was holding a card that was blank and had 'Evil' written at the bottom.   
"You know... That looks like Sakura..."  
"...THAT IS SAKURA!!! AND SYAORAN!!!" Tomoyo freaked.   
At the mention of her baby-sister's name and the 'cute guy' and at the mention of his Card Mistress and the Kid, Kero and Jane went to see what was happening. The two gasped when they saw Sakura on the cover with Syaoran.   
"Harry Potter and the Evil Card..." Eriol muttered, looking at the title. Eriol, Tomoyo, and Kero looked at each other with concerned looks on their faces, while Jane was licking her little fingers and skipped out of the kitchen, probably to make another mess, but Tomoyo and Eriol didn't really care.  
They both sat down at the kitchen table and Eriol opened the book to read aloud.   
"The sun was brightly shining over a nice, cozy neighborhood..."   
  
  
End of Prologue. I wish for you to PLEASE R&R!!! Right now, it doesn't seem so 'nice and funny' like I usually have them, but that was only cause I was getting the story ready and set out. PLEASE R&R!! Please, just say a word if you like. Anything at all!! PWEAAASE?!   
  



	2. Return to Hogwarts!

  
  
Wow... I got nice reviews!! Really nice reviews! Thanks, guys! Well... I might as well continue.   
Sorry I couldn't make it, Nesa... But, I am coming to the parade tonight! See you there for sure!! And, I bet you can't. I have it different from the other one stories I've written. This one is like a Mystery also.   
But anyways!  
One more thing! Yeah, there were plenty of mistakes in the last chapter, and I'm sorry. I was just 'experiment'.   
AND one more thing. Last one. I swear. Sorry it took so long. That's all!  
  
Harry Potter and the Evil Card  
By: Secret  
  
Chapter 1:   
Return to Hogwarts!  
  
"...Syaoran and Sakura were incredibly nervous as they stood on the 'stage' by themselves. Professor McGonagall was explaining to the rest of the school the 'special circumstance'. It was obvious that the two weren't as strong as Harry Potter nor any of the Professors, but they were strong."  
Eriol looked up at Kero and Tomoyo. They nodded for him to go on.   
"'So they will be in with the 5th years,' Professor McGonagall continued over the hushed silence, all of the eyes on Syaoran and Sakura. 'So will Ms. Kinomoto please step up?' The girl, Sakura..."  
  
... gulped and walked over to the stool. She was scared out of her wits, but not because of the sorting hat... But because of the ghost Professor McGonagall named Peeves. He had pretty much swooped down through her when they were entering the castle, and Syaoran had to cover her mouth so she wouldn't scream.   
Sakura picked up the hat and placed it on her head. The hat fell over her head so all she could see was the inside of the hat.  
'Oh, don't be scared...'  
Sakura jumped.  
'It's okay. I am the sorting hat and I will decide what house you will go in... Like my song?'  
Sakura nodded, dumbfounded.  
'You are brave and strong, but with no evil attentions. Gryffindor will do.'  
"GRYFFINDOR!!!" the hat screeched as what Sakura had heard him do for the other first years. Sakura pulled off the hat and placed it down gently on the stool before turning to the table that was cheering and waving for her to come.   
'Please let Syaoran be in the same house. Please let Syaoran be in the same house...'  
Sakura sat down next to the girl she had met earlier.  
"Nice to have you in the same house, Sakura!" Hermione said, smiling. Harry, too, was grinning. Even Ron's mouth was twitched up into a little smile.   
Syaoran wasn't as nervous because he didn't have that meeting with Peeves as Sakura did, but he was angry. He wanted to kill Peeves... But then, as he sat down on the stool, he realized he couldn't, since he was already dead.   
'oOoOoOo!! Evil! Slytherin, perhaps?'  
'Huh? No! I have to be with Sakura! I promised her I would be with her at all times!' Syaoran thought to the hat, already knowing this would happen, since he read in the 1st and 2nd book, when the same thing had happened to Harry.   
'Well... You are brave... And, you do have a major soft spot for the girl named Sakura... So... Perhaps Gryffindor would fit nicely, too...'  
"GRIFFYNDOR!!!"  
Syaoran sighed with relief and put the hat back down on the stool carefully.  
Sakura clapped louder than the rest of the Gryffindors. Syaoran smiled and walked over to sit next to her. He looked up and got glimpse of a frown from one of the Professors.   
"That's Snape..." Harry murmured.   
Syaoran nodded, already knowing. Syaoran sighed and looked down. Food had filled the plates. Even if he should've known that would happen, he gasped.   
  
"Syaoran nodded. He didn't know Snape, but he already hated him. He looked down and gasped. Food had filled his plates..."  
Tomoyo sighed. "Just as long as nothing bad happens..."  
"Well... You never know... It's called 'Harry Potter and the Evil Card', after all..."  
Tomoyo and Kero nodded.   
"Should I call Yue?" Kero asked.  
"No. Lets just continue reading. And besides, what could Yue do?"  
Kero shrugged and got comfortable against the napkins. This was going to be a long night...  
"They started eating..."  
  
The whole school started eating. Silverware was clattering noisily and people were talking, some yelling across rooms.  
"Harry... What are you going to do with the Quidditch? Whose the new captain?" Ron asked Harry.  
Harry sighed. "I don't know. I guess Professor McGonagall is to decide that..."  
"Harry," a low rumbling voice came from behind Harry. It was hoarse and sounded like someone that was abnormal.   
Harry jumped and turned around.  
"Oh... Fred... Jeez..."  
"Ha! Sorry... I couldn't resist. And I'm not Fred. I'm George!" George Weasly, Ron's brother, took away something that looked like a microphone. "George and I made it," Fred said.   
Fred is George's twin brother.   
Ginny, one of the Weasly's, which was obvious because all of the Weasly's have fiery red hair, ran over. She was now a 4th year and it was still obvious she got quite nervous around Harry. But Ginny didn't stutter or blush like she used to.  
"Hi, Harry! George! Mom said that she doesn't want you to play around with that!"  
"Just cause it sends of radio waves doesn't make it that dangerous!" Fred said, crossing his arms. Lee, the Weasly twins' best friend, ran over and whispered something to them.  
"See ya!"  
And the three were off.   
Sakura and Syaoran, both knowing who from the book, sat quietly and watched. Suddenly, Hermione turned to Sakura and Syaoran.  
"You have those cards, right?"  
"Only a few..." Sakura said, looking at Syaoran. Syaoran nodded.   
"Oh!" Ron said, suddenly interested. "You think you can bewitch that guy right there?" he said, pointing at Snape.  
Sakura shook her head. "That'll be mean."  
"You don't know what you're saying!" Ron said. "That man'll eat you alive!!"  
Sakura shrugged and looked across the room. She caught sight of a white-faced boy with a pointed nose and instantly thought for him to be Draco Malfoy.   
"Can I bewitch him?" Sakura asked, pointing at Malfoy.  
Ron, Hermione, and Harry looked at each other, then back at Sakura, and nodded eagerly.   
  
"After their dinners they went to the common rooms-"  
"What?! It doesn't say what they had for dinner?!" Kero screamed.  
"Hush, Kero. Anyways, after their dinner they went to the common rooms. Sakura and Syaoran made their own little two-partner group..."  
  
"Harry? Harry! Guess what?!" Fred said, running over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
"...What?"  
"YOU'RE QUDDITCH CAPTAIN!!!"  
"...I... I am...?"  
"YES!!!"  
"...HARRY IS QUDDITCH CAPTAIN!!!" Ron screamed, happily. Sakura and Syaoran raised their eyebrows from their little corner.   
"Harry is Quidditch Captain this year...?" A girl with black hair and blue eyes asked.   
"We'll win all of them for sure, then..." A boy responded.  
Excited murmurs went around the room. Only Sakura and Syaoran sat quietly.  
"Quidditch...?" Sakura asked.   
"'Member? Harry is seeker..."  
"Oh yeah... You should try for the team, Syaoran! You're good at goalie for soccer! Try out for keeper!!"  
Harry heard this and whipped around.  
"You're muggle-born?!"  
"Huh? Yeah..." Syaoran said, looking at Harry.  
"Wow... Never would've guessed... But... You say you're good at goalie in soccer?"  
"In our old school, he made out team win millions of times!!" Sakura said excitedly. Syaoran blushed a little. Lee, Sean, and Neville turned to them, knowing what they were talking about, while the rest just raised their eyebrows.  
"What's soccer...?" Practically the whole room asked.  
"Have you ever been on a broom before?"  
Syaoran shook his head.   
"I'm sure you'll get it!" Harry said, smiling. "Come to practice with me right now! Come on, Ron, Hermione! You too, Sakura!"  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, Syaoran, and Sakura raced down to the fields, Harry holding his Firebolt.   
Harry gave Syaoran the broom and Syaoran mounted it. He pushed off slightly with his feet. It was just as described in the 1st Harry Potter book: It was an amazing feeling. As if you were free. Syaoran flew back down.  
"Fly around." Harry ordered. Syaoran obeyed. He zoomed around the field and back. He stopped next to Sakura.  
They started clapping.  
"Well, Harry... I think you just found yourself a new Keeper..." Ron said. Sakura grinned broadly with Hermione and Harry. Syaoran blushed a little, but if you looked close enough, you could see he was smiling slightly.  
The group ran back up and Ron was going on and on about Syaoran's flying skills and how they were almost as good as Harry's. He keeps going on and on and Harry and Ron start showing Syaoran off to the rest of Gryffindor about how good a Keeper he is. Some of the girls giggle and say he's the cutest Keeper they've ever seen, which makes Sakura red with anger, but she keeps it to herself.   
Hermione and Sakura were the only people in Gryffindor tower that night who was worried about school the next day, while everyone was trying to get a good view of the new keeper.   
Syaoran was blushing furiously from embarrassment, and especially when someone called out: 'He look even cuter when he blushes!!'. Soon, a prefect girl named Sara walked around the room making everyone go to bed. She stopped at Ginny and glared at her, which made Ron, Fred, and George glare at Sara.   
When Sara had left, and everyone was up in their different dormitories, Sakura asked: "Why was that prefect glaring at Ron's sister?"  
"Ginny? How'd you know it was Ron's sister?"  
"Well... The red hair-"  
"Enough said. I have no idea..."  
  
"That new prefect better not do anything to Ginny..." Ron said behind gritted teeth.   
"Calm down, Ron!" Harry said, patting Ron on the back.   
A new four-poster bed had appeared on the other side of Harry's, where Syaoran was. Everyone was unpacking their things.  
Then, a snow-white owl flew in through a window.   
"Hedwig!" Harry petted Hedwig and gave her a piece of bread from one of his pockets from his robe.   
Syaoran sighed and put his last thing away on his dresser: A picture of Sakura. Syaoran stared at the picture as the rest of the boys talked excitedly about Syaoran's skills.  
"He's really that good?" Sean asked.  
"Yup!"  
"Wow..." Neville squeaked.   
  
The next day at Hogwarts was busy as Sara walked around, giving out schedules.   
"Gryffindor has Dark Arts first period..." Ron muttered. "With Ravenclaw..."  
"I wonder who the new teacher is?" Harry asked.  
"Some guy named Professor Luck," Hermione said cheerfully as they walked down the corridors.  
"How can she be so happy?" Syaoran asked.  
"She's always like that," Ron and Harry said in unison, "when it's school..."  
"Wow!" Sakura stopped and pointed at a picture that was waving and smiling. "Double Wow... Wow! Triplet Wow!!"  
"...Is she okay?"  
"Muggle born, remember?"  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
"They got into the classroom where a young man sat, his eyes black holes, at the teachers desk," Eriol said. "The group sat down next to each other in the back while the rest of the class filed in. There was a long silence until Professor Luck stood up and cleared his throat. 'For class today we will be studying about the different kind of evil creatures. For one-' Ron fell asleep-'there is the flower demon. Funny name, eh, Mr.... Bottom I believe? Well, the flower demon is actually very dangerous and very poisonous. And the Ice Fairy can sometimes enchant people into coming over to them, then they freeze their blood, and drink it....'  
Sakura's mouth dropped open and she stared at the pictures Professor Luck showed the class. They all looked sweet and kind, like Little Jane, but then they turn into ferocious beasts, like Little Jane.   
'Don't expect this for the whole school...All of the classes are boring, really...' Harry muttered. Hermione whacked him over the head. 'Ow!'  
'Don't tell them that!'  
'But it's true, isn't it?' Syaoran asked.  
'Yes!' Harry said. Ron awoke with a start.  
'...And the fire pixie...'  
Ron went back to sleep.  
Sakura giggled softly. Hermione nudged Ron.  
'This can be important you know!'  
'And the Water Demon is sometimes kind, but sometimes very evil.'  
'Okay, okay! I'm awake!'  
'There is also the nymph. They are very evil. They only stay 14.'  
Ron looked wearily at the teacher.  
'Now, Weasly... Tell me what I just said.'  
'...Um... Nymphs are 14 and they stay evil?'  
'Somewhat like that. Now... The Forest Nymph is the most dangerous. They have a specialty to make people evil. Now... The Forest Nymph...'  
The day went on like that and it eventually lost its interesting touch when Sakura and Syaoran realized how much homework they had. Hermione only smiled happily and said it would all be easy.  
Yeah.  
Right.  
"Poor Sakura and Syaoran..." Kero yawned. "Continue."  
"And..."   
  
Next chapter is a little more exciting. ^.^  
  
Nesa: Hope you read all of it cause I changed it a little bit.  
  
And I also made this into a Mystery so read the rest of the chapters carefully to find out who, where, what, why...   
  
  
  



	3. Quidditch!

  
  
  
Harry Potter and the Evil Card  
By: Secret  
  
Chapter 2: Quidditch!  
  
  
"...The next day was even worst, for it was Potions... With the Slytherins. Now, the Slytherins were worst than their symbol, the serpent. They always sneak around, and the greatest portion of the dark wizards went to Slytherin. And the Potions teacher was ever worst: Severus Snape..."  
  
"Snape... I don't know if I'll be able to take him this year..." Ron said, crossing his arms.  
"Oh come on, Ron!" Hermione said in a cheery mood, but not as good as yesterday's.  
Harry sighed and turned to Sakura and Syaoran.  
"One rule in Potions: Don't talk."  
"That sounds... Easy enough..." Sakura said, gulping.  
"And don't look at a kid named Malfoy or you'll probably gag-"  
"Hello, Weasly, Potter, and Granger. Who are these? More Mudbloods and poor fools to add to your collection, Potter?"  
Weasly and Harry both whirled around, scarlet red from anger.  
"What did you say?" Ron said behind gritted teeth at a snot faced white haired, pale, pointed nose, son of a ***** for a son.   
"Nothing, poor fool."  
Syaoran turned around and looked Malfoy up and down.  
"What are you looking at, Mudblood?"  
Ron, Hermione and Harry's blood boiled.   
"How do you know if I'm of pure blood or not?"  
"Easy. You're hanging around Granger, Weasly, and Potter."  
Sakura turned around and slapped Malfoy hard. So hard, he staggered back. Hermione turned around to and kicked Malfoy in nuts.  
"You little..." Malfoy said, doubling over. Goyle and Crabbe, two huge beasts, the best friends of Malfoy, ran over and glared at Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sakura, and Syaoran.  
"What is the hold up?" a snotty brat voice rang out. "I'm a prefect! Hello! Move beside! Ah! A fight! 10 points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin!!"  
The group gaped at Sara the prefect, before turning around and walking down the same corridor and into the dungeons. Of course, Goyle, Crabbe, and Malfoy were walking far ahead.  
"Percy is better than that...that... witch!"  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione sighed, remembering the 'good old days'.   
"..."  
"..."  
Syaoran and Sakura weren't as clueless as Ron, Harry, and Hermione thought to be, because they read all of the books, but they were clueless on why Ron, Harry, and Hermione would want Percy back. Sara and Percy probably just would've grouped up on them.   
They walked into the Potions class and sat down on stools.  
Then, a slender, tall man with black, greasy hair that brushed against the top of his shoulders, stood up. The Slytherin side cheered. Ron, Harry, and Hermione felt like running, having been in so many bad counters with Snape. Sakura and Syaoran couldn't help but have to muffle their laughter, because up close, he looked like a starved to death rat.   
"Who are these two?" Snape asked, walking over to Sakura and Syaoran.  
"Syaoran, sir..."  
"Sakura, sir..."   
"What kind of names are those?"  
"What kind of name is Snape?" Syaoran asked, looking straight into Snape's eyes. Everyone except for Sakura gasped.  
"What are you getting at, boy?"  
"What are you getting at?"  
"Stand up!"  
"Why?"  
"NOW!!"  
Syaoran stood up and Snape looked him up and down.  
"You're too short to be here!"  
"I'm supposed to be a fourth year, if I hadn't been transferred over here."   
"I see. You're old school wanted to get rid of you, eh?"  
"No. I didn't go to school."  
"Sit down, you lying little brat!"  
"Ike-ike..." Syaoran muttered under his breath.  
[Ike-ike means bitch if you didn't know. ^.^]  
  
"That was the worst thing I ever had to go through!" Sakura said as she walked up the stairs along side Syaoran. "And now we're being sent to the common room!!"  
"Sorry! But jeez, I hate him!"  
"Me too..."  
Sakura sighed and hugged Syaoran's waist. "I wanna go home..."  
"We have to find the evil card first, though..." Syaoran said, putting his arm around Sakura.   
"I know... I know..."  
  
"Sakura! Syaoran! Everyone is talking about it!!" Ron said, running over to Sakura and Syaoran. "I mean, sure, you lost us like... 50 points, but everyone thinks it's so wizzo" -Syaoran raised an eyebrow- "the way you stuck up to Snape like that!"  
Sakura and Syaoran blinked at the excited Ron and Harry and the totally disapproving Hermione. But even so, you could tell Hermione was on the verge of slapping them on the back and telling them the same thing Ron did.   
"Hey! Harry! We have to try and get some practice! I heard the Quidditch season is starting early this year so we can get in more, so that it'll make up for last year!!" Fred yelled. Harry took hold of Syaoran and dragged him over to a little group.   
"This is Fred and George. They're the beaters. Their job is to knock bludgers, big black balls, at the other team to try and get them-"  
"Off their brooms! Kill them! The other teams have them too! So careful, or you'll die!" one of the twins said.  
"Don't believe him," Harry said, knocking Fred on the side of the head. "This is Alicia, Katie, and Angelina. They're the chasers. They have to try and get quaffles, red big balls, through the goals. You're the keeper, and you have to try and stop the other team's chasers from scoring.  
"This is Syaoran, everyone."  
"Hey, Syaoran!"  
"Hello, Syaoran!"  
"Nice to meet you, Syaoran!"  
"You mean the babe magnet, Syaoran?"  
"Oh, cool!"  
Syaoran blushed a little.  
"You can get, like, every signal girl to go out with you!"  
"Except that good looking one he came with, probably..."  
"Um... I am...(blush) going out with her..."  
"You are awesome, dude!"  
Harry sighed. "How did we get from Quidditch to girls?"  
Alicia, Angelina, and Katie smacked Fred and George on the head.  
"OW!" they yelled in unison.   
"Come on! Lets go practice! Oh yeah... Syaoran, I got you a broomstick. I had gotten a lot of money from the Ministry of Magic for that thing last year so I got you a Firebolt..."  
"...REALLY?!"  
"Yup."  
Harry took Syaoran up stairs and handed him the slick new broomstick.   
"Thanks a bunch, Harry!"  
"Welcome! Come on!"  
Harry and Syaoran raced down stairs just as Fred and George came out of theirs with their broomstick and waited for Alicia, Katie, and Angelina to come out with theirs.   
They all ran out onto the dry field. It was actually pretty neat for Syaoran. They did a bunch of skills and practiced with Syaoran the hardest.  
"Jeez! This guy is incredible! He's like, the best Keeper we've had in like... all of the time George and I were here!!"  
Syaoran blushed slightly and looked at the seats in the stadium. He saw Sakura and Hermione sitting in the first row. They waved and he waved back.   
"Lover boy! Pay attention!" Fred called over.  
"Ladies man!!" George called over.  
Syaoran flew over and continued to practice.   
  
"The only reason Syaoran is such a good Keeper is cause he's such a good goalie..." Eriol sighed.  
"Well, also cause he has been on a broom before. With Sakura. Remember?"  
"Ah! Yes, that's true!"  
Kero sighed and sat up. "Continue!!"  
"All right, all right."  
  
After practice, the group ran back to the castle and crept inside. It was pretty late, really, and most of the students were in their common rooms. But there were the occasional passerby. Unfortunately for them, one was Filch.   
Now, Filch was the caretaker at Hogwarts. He hates student. Pretty dumb for him to be then, huh? Oh well. Anyways, he hates kids. Despises them. If he catches you doing anything wrong or messing up something, he'll sock you. And it's harder to get away with something when his cat, Mrs. Norris, is always behind you with her stupid cat eyes.   
Harry and his friends always have been tempted to give her a good kick, or even maybe set Fang, Hagrid's dog, on her.  
But, like I was saying, it was most unfortunate for them to run into Filch. They weren't doing anything wrong, really, but they always manage...  
"You're blocking the hallways! 5 points from Gryffindor!" and he stalked off.  
"...Is he even allowed to do that?" Syaoran and Sakura asked.  
"No," the rest of the group said.  
  
They played Magic Chest for a while, a chest game where the players move on their own, and messed around, talking about school.  
"I feel like kicking Snape..." Syaoran muttered.  
Sakura ordered a bishop onward.  
"Well, what are we going to do?"  
"Nothing, I hope..." Hermione said, walking over. "Why are you guys always by yourselves?"  
"Well..." Sakura said, looking over at Syaoran. "We don't know. Guess cause we have no idea what everyone here is always talking about..."  
Syaoran nodded.  
"Well... Come on and you'll get it."  
Sakura and Syaoran shrugged and followed Hermione back to the original group.   
"There you guys are..." Harry said, leaning back into a chair.  
"Harry! Answer the question! Whom do you like? And don't you lie to me about Cho again!"  
"Well... Um..."  
"I bet its Ginny," Sakura muttered.   
Ron picked a curious eye at Sakura, wondering if she really had just said his sister's name. He knew Sakura knew about his sister and everything, but still, how would she have the faintest clue that Harry even was her friend? But he thought again and shook his head. He turned back to Harry.  
"Who? Tell me! I'm you best friend!"  
Harry shot Sakura and Syaoran a glance.  
Sakura and Syaoran put their hands up in defense.  
"We wouldn't know who you were talking about anyways..." Sakura said.  
Harry nodded and sighed.   
"...Hi, Ginny!"  
Ginny ran over, looking pale and suddenly ducked behind Harry's chair.  
"Huh?"  
"Ginny?" Ron asked.  
"SHHHHHH!!!"  
"... Okay...um..."  
"WHERE IS THAT RED HEADED LITTLE WEASLE?!?!?!?!"  
Ron spun around and came face-to-face with Sara the Prefect.  
"WHERE IS YOUR SISTER?!?!?!?!"  
"...Um... I dunno... Why?"  
"SHE STOLE MY JEWELRY!!!!"  
Sara whirled around and marched off, looking for Ginny.   
Ginny popped out from behind the chair, pale as ever.  
"Ginny, you didn't really...?" Hermione asked, walking over to her.  
"NO!!! Peeves... He... He took all of the jewelry when I was admiring it and swooped off to the lake, leaving me behind, and when Sara came back, for she asked me to keep watch, I had to hide because she would've killed me for sure!! Oh, Ron! Please, help me!!!"  
Ron sighed, and glanced at Hermione, Harry, Sakura, and Syaoran.  
"You all for it, guys?"  
They all nodded and smiled reassuringly at Ginny. Ginny lit up at once and hugged Ron tightly around the waist.  
"THANK YOU BIG BROTHER!!!"  
Ron looked around, a little embarrassed, but hugged his sister back.  
"Okay, okay!"  
So the group made their way down the steps and out to the field towards the lake.   
"At the lake?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow at Ginny.  
"Y-yes..."  
"Isn't that where...?" Ron asked nervously.  
"Well! Um! Oh, please Ron! What will I do after?!"  
Hermione gave a warning look at Ron and then a reassuring look at Ginny.  
"Don't worry, Gin! We'll help you!!"  
"Thanks, Hermione!!"  
Ron sighed and looked a 'Come on!! Help me out!!' look at Harry. Harry shook his head.  
Sure, Ron wanted to help his little sister, but he didn't exactly feel like getting eaten by a lake monster just that day.   
Sakura looked just a little frightened, but she would go, if it meant helping out the kind and innocent Ginny she's read about.  
Syaoran could care less. Just as long as they get it over with and that Sakura doesn't get hurt.  
They made their way towards lake.  
They stopped at the shore of the lake and watched the innocent ripples of water.  
It was like a large piece of black glass. A very large piece of glass at that.   
...  
...  
Suddenly a huge tentacle came out of the water.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-!!!!" Sakura, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Syaoran didn't even give the tentacle a last look at they ran in the opposite direction. But then, Ginny stopped and turned around.  
"Ginny!!!" Ron yelled at her.  
"I rather face a...a... an arm than having to face Sara."  
Ron stopped and the rest of the group stopped and ran back after Ginny.  
They stood a little ways away from it as it whirled around.  
It was a rather big tentacle. It was like an octopus's arm, except about 5x as big as that.   
Harry took out his wand and Sakura and Syaoran took out their pendants.  
"I can't believe this..." Syaoran muttered under his breath.  
"I'll take care of this! I'll just use my freeze card!" Sakura said. Syaoran nodded and took a step back. Harry took cue and took a step back too.  
[I dunno what the indications, a'ight?]  
"Freeze Card! Freeze that... that..."  
The giant fish appeared and looked at Sakura expectantly, but first without getting a well deserved 'OHMIGOSH!!!' from Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.   
"...That... Freeze that... thing... and whatever it's attached to!!"  
The card obeyed and disappeared into the card.  
The tentacle was now a pale slimy blue. Syaoran was just reaching for the sword when Ginny, Sakura, and Hermione shouted 'NO!!'.  
Syaoran, Ron, and Harry turned to them.  
"Don't hurt it!!" Ginny cried.  
"It didn't do anything to us!!" Hermione added.  
"It didn't! You're right!" Ron said in a sarcastic voice. "But I do wonder what it will do!!"  
Hermione crossed her arms.  
"Please, Syaoran?" Sakura asked with a puppy-dog face.  
Syaoran sighed and smacked himself on the head.  
"Fine!"  
Harry and Ron sighed angrily.  
The girls took off their shoes and robes and put their hair up in little ponytails.   
Harry, Ron, and Syaoran rook off their robes and since the boys (I heard this somewhere) always wear thicker shirts, they took those off too. They took of their shoes and edged towards the lake.  
The girls waited for the boys to dive in before they followed.  
  
"...They first got used to the feeling of the cold water before diving and searching. It took a long time for them to even find the piles of jewelry that lay at the bottom. But, nothing was compared to how long it actually took them to go under, hand the jewelry to Ginny, for Ginny to go to shore, and etc. Finally, they got down to the last two piles, just when the sun had said 'good night' and went to bed," Eriol said, stretching.   
"My goodness gracious..." Tomoyo muttered.  
"What?"  
"Oh... nothing..."  
Eriol shrugged and went on.  
"Sakura and Hermione were left..."  
  
Sakura and Hermione picked up the last two piles, and both shivering and cold, swam to shore after the rest of the group. Piles of sapphires, rubies, gold, diamonds, and silver lay sparkling under the moonlight.   
"That's weird. Only muggle money here..." Ron muttered.  
"But it's all so pretty!!" Ginny exclaimed, picking up a sapphire ring.  
Sakura and Syaoran nodded, speechless. The last time they had seen this many treasuries was on 'Who Wants To Be A Kazillioner?' on the TV.   
Hermione blinked at the bright shining diamonds and Harry picked up a piece of gold.   
"Whoa..."  
"Wow..."  
"Wonder's..."  
'What is up with these people and words that begin with 'W'?' Sakura asked herself.   
They sat down and stared at the piles.  
"We... We should get going..." Hermione muttered. She took out her wand. "Kazimius!"  
The piles disappeared.  
"W-where did they go?!" Ginny asked bewilderedly. She looked around.  
"You'll learn it soon, Gin..." Ron muttered to himself and stifled a yawn.   
  
The next day was particularly boring. So boring, even Hermione caught herself daydreaming. And it was only Dark Arts!  
"Um... Professor Luck...?" Sakura asked.  
"Yes, Ms. Kinomoto?"  
"May I be... erm... excused?"  
"Sure. And the..."  
Sakura walked out of the room and sighed. She knew she was pretty much skipping class, but she needed to... think.   
Sakura looked out of a window that was near the room. She stared at the Forbidden Forest and then her gaze turned down on to the lake. Just last night she had been there and she used her cards for the first time at Hogwarts.   
Then, she realized, she missed home.  
She missed Eriol, Tomoyo, Kero, Touya, even Little Jane. Okay... maybe not Little Jane... but, you get the point.   
She sighed sadly.  
And, even if Syaoran was right here, she felt as if he had gone too.  
They didn't feel distant, no... But... Being in this totally new place...  
Everything is just blossoming surprises...  
That's another thing.   
Sakura missed the cherry blossoms in the parks Syaoran and she would always walk under.  
Her quiet meditation was interrupted by none other than Syaoran himself.  
"Sakura?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. What makes you ask?"  
"You seem as if you're still out by the lake."  
"Or maybe, even back outside of the book..."  
Syaoran knew Sakura missed home, so he gave her a nice, reassuring hug.  
(Lemme just put it that way, since anyone could be reading this.)  
Sakura snuggled closer to Syaoran.  
"What're we going to do about the card?"  
"Hmmm... I dunno. We have to find out where it is first. Don't you find it funny we can't feel where the card is?" Syaoran asked.  
"Yes. That's so strange..."  
"We'll find it, though, Sakura... And then we can go back home. All right?"  
"All right."  
  
  
Did you read it carefully? Cause, I'm telling you, I have clues in EVERY chapter.   
  
  



	4. Detention!

  
Chapter 4: Detention!   
  
"Oi! I was wonderin' if you was eve' coming to visit meh!"  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione smiled.  
Sakura and Syaoran gaped.  
A picture is worth a thousand words. Remember that.  
Hagrid. Was. Simply. Huge. Very huge.  
"An' who might these be, eh?"  
Sakura and Syaoran blinked out of their state.  
"Oh! Um, I'm Sakura and this is Syaoran, Mr. Hagrid, sir."  
"Oh please! Call meh Hagrid!"  
"Okay, Hagrid!" Sakura said smiling. Despite his huge figure, Hagrid was simply wonderful and kind.  
"BARK!!! BARK, BARK!!!"  
Sakura and Syaoran jumped.  
"On'y Fang."  
Of course. Fang.  
Like... err... Like owner like pet. ^.^   
They entered the small little cabin. It was small, yet cozy.   
"Make yehselves at home!"  
Sakura and Syaoran smiled and sat down next to Ron, Hermione, and Harry.  
Hagrid went bustling about, fixing tea and biscuits.  
"How's school so far?"  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron got into this long discussion about what had happened at school in their classes. Even Sakura and Syaoran joined in after a while, Sakura giggling whenever Fang got to her turn of licking her on the knee. Hermione giggled when Fang licked her on the knee too. The boys only patted the dog.  
  
After long, the group resentfully parted from Hagrid to get back to the common room, having been that their stomachs were far too full with tea and hard biscuits to even think about going to the Great Hall.   
  
School went on regularly, as always. Hard and boring.  
But Hermione thought that it was easy.  
Sakura and the rest were doing average.  
Except for Potions. And especially 'except for potions' for Syaoran.  
  
"And the Gryffindors are all-"  
"Excuse me, Professor Snape, but isn't this, ahem, Potions?" Sakura asked.  
Some of the class giggled while others glared. But most of them gaped at her like he was crazy.  
Snape got up into Sakura's face. Sakura and Syaoran, who was sitting next to her, winced.  
"What did you say?!"  
"Isn't this-?"  
"SHUT UP!!!"  
"Man... D'you want to borrow some of my tic tacs?" Syaoran asked, taking out a small box.  
The muggle borns in the class howled with laughter.  
The Slytherins raised their eyebrows.  
Hermione and Harry clutched at their sides, both were on the ground, tears rolling down their cheeks from laughing so hard.  
"What're tic tacs?" Ron asked, clueless.  
"They're mints," Syaoran answered. He was the only muggle born that WASN'T laughing his ass off. Mostly cause he had been dead serious.   
Snape didn't know what it meant, but he knew it was something bad.  
"SILENCE!!!"  
The muggle borns scrambled for their chairs and kept on sniggering.  
"Detention for you young boy! And you, girl! Bye-bye 50 points! EACH!!!"  
Some of the Gryffindors glared at Syaoran and Sakura. But Syaoran just shrugged and kept on staring Snape in the eye.   
  
Tomoyo, Eriol, and Kero were just recovering from their laughter themselves.   
"S-Syaoran is MAD!!!" Eriol said, wiping his eyes.  
"Oh! That was SO funny!"  
Even Kero had to congratulate the 'kid'.   
Afterwards their smiles instantly vanished as they had read on.  
"...Detention in the Forbidden Forest? But that's probably where the Evil Card IS!!"  
"So? Then they can defeat it and come back!" Kero argued.  
Tomoyo sighed. She agreed with Eriol. They would have no clue on what to do. Heck, does anyone here even know what the Evil Card DOES?! Didn't think so.   
  
"Detention? In the Forbidden Forest?"  
"Yeah. I'll be-"  
"NO!! You read about those spiders!" Sakura shuddered, remembering Aragog, a giant spider that lived in the Forbidden Forest with all of his children. If one of his children, huge, gigantic spiders, happened to catch them, they would be gone faster than Aragog would be able to say 'Eat up!'.   
"That's in the middle of the forest, Sakura! I'll be FINE!!"  
"I'm coming with you!"  
Syaoran sighed in defeat. Yeah, sure. Why would Syaoran be upset to have Sakura come with him? And he wasn't scared. No. He wasn't scared.   
"All right, all right."  
  
"Hey! Syaoran! Our first game is coming up!" Harry called after Syaoran.  
"All ready?!"  
"Yup! Come on! We need to go practice!"  
Sakura kissed Syaoran quickly on the cheek and waved to him, saying she'll be down there in a little while.  
"So, when?"  
"Friday. Against the Slytherins."  
"Harsh."  
"Yup. Oh well. Madam Pompfrey is going to be the referee. So, no harm done. She's fair."  
Syaoran nodded and they all met up on the field.  
  
"I heard that this game is going to be the best they've had in years!"  
"I heard that this game is going to be the hardest one ever!"  
"I heard that this game is going to be the easiest!"  
"Really? Why?"  
"Cause Harry Potter is the captain! Gryffindor'll flatten out Slytherin!"  
Whispers of excitement went around the stadium.   
Meanwhile...  
"You okay, Syaoran?"  
"Yeah! Never been better!"  
Syaoran never lies.  
He was excited himself.  
The girls were bickering on and on about something to do with makeup when a girl walked in.  
"Hey Lavender!"  
"Hey!"  
"Hi, girl!"  
Then, just to add to the bickering, a girl named Alex arrived.   
"You wanna go outside?" Harry asked.  
Syaoran nodded and they walked on outside of the changing room and to the back.  
But then, they had to turn around again as they heard...  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! BOYS AND GIRLS!! THIS'LL BE THE EASIEST GAME EVER PLAYED FOR, HARRY POTTER IS THE GRYFFINDOR CAPTAIN!!!"  
"DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE, LEE!!" was highly distinguished.  
"EHEHEHE... SORRY, PROFESSOR. WELL! HERE'S GRYFFINDOR!!!"  
The Gryffindor team ran on, brooms in their hands, and got to the sideline as the Gryffindor side erupted with loud cheers and applause.  
"And the Slytherins."  
The Slytherins ran in, getting an applause from the Slytherin side.   
Harry sized up the new captain.  
Skinny yet tall.  
Ugly.  
"Hmmm..." 'This'll be easier than I thought.'  
Then Harry felt a glare on him and turned to Draco Malfoy. He glared back.  
Syaoran nudged Harry in the ribs and Syaoran gave Malfoy the finger.  
Syaoran smiled at Sakura and she waved to him. Hermione and Ron waved at them too, and Harry and Syaoran waved back.   
"On your brooms!"  
They obeyed.  
"Ready!"  
They got their legs into a push off position.  
"GO!!!"  
And they did so (Hey! That rhymes! Sorry, couldn't help myself. ^.^;).  
  
Syaoran got into his Keeper position and stifled a yawn.  
The game was going on okay.  
But not for the Slytherins.  
They weren't making any goals at all.  
The crowds were cheering loudly and all of the Slytherins just stared at Syaoran like he was an alien (really he is but never mind that...).   
And soon enough, Harry caught the golden snitch.  
269-0.  
How humiliating.  
How should I put this?  
Gryffindor. Hurt. Slytherin.   
  
"Wow! Syaoran really did great!" Tomoyo squealed happily.  
"Yeah!"  
"Darn it! I was hoping he'd fall off his broom!"  
Tomoyo whacked Kero over the head.  
  
"Jeez... What a way to end a day..." Syaoran muttered, lying down on his bed.  
He had just found out he failed three tests, Malfoy gave him a bloody nose for absolutely nothing, and now he had to go off into the Forbidden Forest. At least Sakura was coming.  
Knock.  
Knock. Knock.  
"Come in, Sakura!"  
Not only had Sakura and Syaoran made a secret code so people wouldn't stare at them whenever they talked in Japanese, but Syaoran could feel her aura. He knew she was coming a long, long time ago.  
Sakura opened the door and plopped down next to Syaoran. She kissed him on the forehead.  
"Bad day?"  
"Wrong. Guess again."  
"Very, very bad day?"  
"Nope."  
"A hell day?"  
"Yup."  
"Awww... My poor baby."  
"Yeah. Baby needs a kiss."  
Sakura patted Syaoran on the head. "No. Baby needs to get up so that baby can go to detention."  
"I'll cry if you don't."  
Sakura acted intimidated and quickly kissed Syaoran.  
Syaoran pouted.  
  
"SKIP!!! SKIP THIS!!!"  
Tomoyo and Eriol's eyes were locked onto the page, and ignored Kero's pleas.   
"Why do I have the feeling I'm being ignored?"  
"Because you are. Anyways, go on."  
"Sakura and Syaoran were interrupted by..."  
  
"You know, if you don't get to detention soon, Syaoran, you'll be in a lot of trouble," Ron said, leaning against the wall as Harry tried very hard not to laugh.  
Syaoran and Sakura set a new record! 20 shades in less that one-second! WOW!!!  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were both very surprised to see Ginny standing there with her arms crossed and looking very, very angry. And then there was a small boy, Ginny's age they supposed, with white/blond hair and blue eyes.  
"Hullo. I'm Colin Creevy!"  
"Sakura."  
"Syaoran."  
"Huh? Oh! You two! I wouldn't expect you two to be here!"  
"Well... I don't really have detention. I'm just here with Syaoran."  
"Bad move," Colin said in a voice that you would use to tell a horror story. "Ever here of...You-Know.-Who?"   
Sakura and Syaoran nodded.  
Ginny rolled her eyes.   
"Voldemort is back! Stronger than ever! He's sending followers over here to kill Harry Potter! He won't come himself because Dumbledore is over here! But, Voldemort. Is. Back!!" Colin continued in an evil voice.  
Syaoran and Sakura exchanged glances and tried hard not to laugh.  
"At least," Colin said in his regular squeaky voice. "That's what Ginny and I read in the newspaper in the restricted zone at the library. That's why we're here. We're not allowed there. In the restricted zone I mean."  
"If only you had read the bloody sign then we wouldn't be here!"  
"Hold on before you get all batty! YOU could've read the sign too, you know!"  
"'It's all right', you said. 'We'll be fine', you said. 'IT'S NOT THE RESTRICTED ZONE', you said."  
Colin laughed nervously and was about to reply when a giant came bustling through the bushes.  
"We hav' a small group this 'round. Eh? Ginny? Sakura? Syaoran? An' who might you beh?"  
"Colin Creevy, Mr. Hagrid."  
"Jus' Hagrid. Please. Come on. This way. Now, the lake is to the right and the Forbidden Forest to the left, so you have to hurry. Well now... This here is Fang. Now... We' lookin' for special rocks that impersonat' stars. Sakura, Syaoran, go here with Fang."  
Sakura and Syaoran nodded and petted Fang.  
"You two come with meh. Well, now, we' off."  
Sakura and Syaoran walked in one direction while Hagrid, Colin, and Ginny went in another.  
"Hintos..."  
"Wouldn't it be faster if we just...?"  
They both stopped and looked at each other and smirked.  
  
"They aren't!"  
"They are too!"  
"They're USING THEIR CARDS?!" Kero asked, jumping up. "At a time like THIS?! Wouldn't Voldemort's followers feel the card's ENERGY and MAGIC?! They've gone crackers."  
Eriol and Tomoyo raised an eyebrow at Kero.  
"Crackers?" they asked in harmony.  
"...Um...I meant crazy..."  
Tomoyo giggled and Eriol rolled his eyes. "Continue..."  
"Right! Hohoho! Um... Oh yes! When Sakura and Syaoran finished, they both plopped down and stared at the grouped stars..."  
  
"What're we going to do now? I'm sure that should've taken much longer without the cards..." Syaoran muttered.  
Sakura smirked evilly. "Well..."  
Syaoran caught her smirk.  
He smirked.  
"ARF!!"  
Sakura and Syaoran jumped and turned their heads slowly at the dog. Fang was sitting there, his head turned, looking expectantly at Sakura and Syaoran.  
"That dog is weird..." Sakura murmured without really moving her lips, as if she didn't want Fang to see she was talking about him.  
Then, Fang bounded off.  
Sakura and Syaoran giggled and Syaoran poked Sakura in the ribs softly.  
Sakura giggled again. "S-stop!"  
Syaoran smirked and poked her again,  
"Stop LW!"  
"No, CB!"  
Uh oh... Not the initial nicknames...  
They started flirting with each other and then after a long time they realized how late it was.  
"They're probably looking for us. Come on!"  
Sakura and Syaoran walked in silence for a long time, trying to find the second party with Fang not too far behind them.  
Syaoran bit his lip, fighting the urge to kiss Sakura, not for the first time, of course. But it would be very wrong to do so in a dark forest where you're practically all by yourself.   
But it was just that Sakura was looking so beautiful tonight. Her hair looked like an ocher scarf made of silk and her eyes greener today. It was always a jade color, but today her eyes were sparkling with emeralds of happiness. Well... actually she was always that way to Syaoran. Beautiful. She's especially beautiful when she's happy.   
Syaoran always wanted Sakura to stay that way. That's why he was upset for them having to be stuck here in a book when it's obvious that Sakura wants to go home...  
"Hey, Sakura?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I swear we'll get home soon."  
"It's okay, Syaoran. Besides, I think it's nice here."  
Sakura smiled genuinely at Syaoran making Syaoran feel a little better that he could do absolutely nothing to help Sakura feel better.   
  
  
  
School is getting on my nerves. I can't really post the stories up sooner but I'll try. I swear I will try.   
And, someone gave me feedback about maybe having Tomoyo and Eriol go along. I thought of it, but it would be too much dialog and it would be too confusing at parts of the story. So, ya know.   
  



	5. Malevolence!

  
  
Chapter 4: Malevolence!   
  
  
  
'Lucky it isn't raining. That book in the library creeped me out, saying that evil would kill whenever it rains.'  
Sakura looked off to the left where the Forbidden Forest was as she went towards the crowded stadium. It was starting to get colder very slowly, and Sakura was still stuffed from last night's Halloween fest.   
"Sakura! Over here!"  
Sakura smiled and joined Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, and Lavender.   
"Hey, girl," Lavender said, moving over so Sakura sat between herself and Hermione.  
"I can't wait! Gryffindor'll flatter Ravenclaw!" Dean, one of Harry and Ron's dorm partners said, shading his eyes from the October sun.  
"No way!" Seamus said.  
They all turned to Seamus and raised an eyebrow.  
"Gryffindor'll KILL Ravenclaw!!" he added and the rest of the group giggled.  
"'AFTERNOON LADIES, GENTS, AND WELCOME TO ONE OF THE GREATEST GAMES AT ALL TIMES, SEEING GRYFFINDOR WILL EASILY WIN-"  
"LEE!!!"  
"EHEHEHE... AHEM... UM... OH YES! THE GAME! WELL, HERE COMES GRYFFINDOR!!!!"  
The Gryffindor side erupted like a canon. Screams and cheers echoed through out the stadium.   
The Gryffindor team ran out onto the field.  
Sakura waved madly at Syaoran and blew a kiss to him, and Syaoran smirked, knowing what that kiss meant.  
"On your brooms. Ready. Go!"  
Wild colors rushed by. Blue, for the Ravenclaw colors, and Scarlet, for the Gryffindor colors, and sky blue and puffy white.  
Syaoran went to his post and immediately blocked a coming Quaffle.   
"AND SYAORAN BLOCKS THE FIRST HIT, OF COURSE-"  
"STOP!!!"  
"ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT! DON'T HAVE A HISSY FIT!!"  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"  
"I-I SAID... UM...... AND LOOK AT ALICA GO!! GRFFYNDOR IS IN THE LEAD BY 50 POINTS!!!"  
In deed they were. 50-0.   
Syaoran blocked, yet again, a Quaffle.  
  
An hour later Harry spotted something gold. The only reason he hadn't made any notion to get the snitch the 39 times he'd seen it before was because he felt so sorry for Ravenclaw. The Ravenclaw side was getting desperate, I suppose, because they started hitting Bludgers towards Syaoran a lot more than the rest of the Gryffindor players. Yet, Syaoran dodged them all like a skilled pro.   
Harry was getting tired so this time he decided to make a wild fly for it.  
He shot up straight. Like a rocket he zoomed. Blue, red, wild screams. White clouds. Gold snitch. Then...  
Everything froze. It was like a movie being played that was suddenly paused. Only Syaoran and Sakura moved.  
"...Syaoran?!"  
Syaoran stared around. What was happening...?  
Then, everything started again.  
Harry grabbed the snitch and all you could hear were screams and cheers and applause.   
Syaoran and Harry both spontaneously looked to the right.  
"Harry!!! Syaoran!!!"  
"Oh my gosh!!"  
"Catch them!"  
"They're not going to make it!!"  
"Are they okay?!"  
"What the bloody hell do you think?!!"  
"Get them to the hospital wing!!!"  
Sakura, Hermione, and Ron were the first to Syaoran and Harry's side.  
"Come on you guys! Please!! Tell me you're okay!!"  
Harry squinted up through his glasses.   
"...What happened? I was having a dream... about... A flubberworm eating my uncle... The Quidditch match!! Huh...? Where... am I?" Harry asked looking around.  
"Sakura? Why are we all out here? What's happening?"  
Madam Hooch ran into the scene and did a flip of her wand. All of the bruises and scratches vanished from the two boys' bodies.  
"...Food?" Harry and Syaoran both asked at the same time.  
The friends stared before giggling of relief.  
Syaoran sat up and yawned as if he just woke up from a deep sleep.  
"THEY'RE OKAY!!!" Lee yelled from up on top.  
"They just lost today's memory," the nurse explained through the loudness.   
Screams and cheers and happiness and joy went around the stadium, even from the Ravenclaws, who had lost miserably.   
  
"I can't believe that happened," Harry said. They were walking around the school.  
"(Sigh) I wish we didn't have so much dumb butt homework," Sakura said in attempt to change the subject. "I hate Transfiguration."  
Her attempt didn't go in vain.  
"Me too. But Divination is much worst."  
"Yeah. But don't forget Potions."  
They all shook their head in pity for themselves.   
Then, they came near the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.  
"And that reminds me!! I HATE Defense Against and Dark Arts!" Ron bellowed, making a few people stop and stare. "Ehehe..."  
"Why? I enjoy-"  
"Syaoran! Harry!"  
"What is going on!! Why are they doing this?!!"  
Harry and Syaoran lay on the floor, staring at nothing, while their friends shook them.  
"Get a teacher!!"  
A few passerby stopped and stared at the two now pallid Harry Potter and Syaoran Li.   
Suddenly, the two stood up, making everyone jump.  
"Harry! Syaoran! You're okay-"  
"Sin, malevolence, vice..." the two started chanting like zombie figures.  
"Huh? Excuse me?"  
"Evil?" Hermione asked, cocking an eyebrow. "That's what those three words mean. Evil."  
Shadows crept along the walls like Nearly Headless Nick, one of the school ghosts, would've. A cloud moved over the sun, making it darker. The two pointed out the shadowy window.  
  
"...W-what's happening to Syaoran?" Tomoyo whispered as if she was saying something sinful. "Sakura will be SO upset!"  
Eriol stared at the page. "There has to be clues somewhere about what's going on."  
Kero stared at nothing. He, too, was feeling upset for Syaoran, and even for a character that doesn't exist, Harry.   
"I think the evil card is in the Forbidden Forest. Remember the last chapter? When Sakura went out of the Defense Against the Dark Arts room? And she was staring at the Forest."  
"You could be right, but usually J.K Rowling doesn't give away clues like that."  
"Maybe this is an easier book, like, in my opinion anyways, the first book."  
Kero and Eriol nodded and stretched.   
"We should continue looking for more clues. And at the end of the chapters, we'll gather clues and see what we can think up. About where the Evil Card may be anyways."  
"I bet it's Professor Luck. I mean, these things always has SOMETHING to do with the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Kero said, stifling a yawn.  
"Yeah, well... Lets continue."  
"All right. The next few days were getting scary and strange. Pranks were being pulled more, and many people even started turning themselves in for the more horrible types of pranks (i.e.: a second year girl pushed Professor Snape out of a window). In the middle of classes, a kid would throw a huge rock at the teacher, and many of the first year students threw fits. And then, one day, something unexpected happened. Professor McGonagall killed Professor Luck. For no reason..."  
  
It rained on Hogwarts that day.**   
  
oOoOoOo... What's going on? Why are they acting like that? WHAT. IS. GOING. ON?!?!?!  
Only I know. ^.^  
Anyways, I am SO sorry this was so short. But Chapter 5'll be coming up now. And there was this HUGE clue in this chapter, 'aight? Just to let you know. And keep Kero's motto in your head for a long, long time.   
** Read the first few lines of the chapter and I'm pretty sure you'll get it.   
  
  



	6. Truth!

"Where're they going now?"  
"To the dungeons."  
"I heard they're all killing themselves off."  
"That's not what I heard. I heard that they're in separate dungeons yelling that they'll kill everyone and everything..."  
  
"It's getting worst."  
"I can't believe this-"  
The common room grew quiet as Syaoran and Sakura stepped in.   
No one thought it was by coincidence that Syaoran and Harry had fainted two times the day right before the first few signs that many people in the school were turning evil. In fact, there was a rumor going around that Syaoran was the "Evil Master" and he was making Harry is "Evil Partner" along with Sakura as the "Evil Mistress". Of course, it was one of the smallest rumors going around. You would only hear about it once a week. Nonetheless, the little rumor kept it's little flame going and never burnt out. Especially in Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
"Hullo. I'm Professor Lorain."  
Everyone was eerily quiet and stared at the teacher as if she were the craziest witch in the whole world.   
"Now... I dear say, before Professor Luck's saddening death, you were reviewing for the exams? And you were on the term "evil", learning the different kinds of evils, am I correct?"  
Everyone nodded slowly.  
"All right. Now, here is a death indication-"  
Many eyes swerved to Harry and Syaoran, who just smirked as if they were Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Last time in class, they-"  
"Shhh! Here they come!!"  
Everyone hushed as Syaoran and Sakura stepped in and they joined Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
"So, where have you been?" Sara asked, walking over to their little group. She looked Sakura and Syaoran up and down.  
"None of your business," the two said together.  
"You see?!" Sara shouted as a few people murmured in agreement.  
Ron rolled his eyes. "They are NOT the source of all of this evil!!"  
Syaoran and Sakura both cocked an eyebrow. "Nani?"   
"Proof, once again!!"  
Sakura and Syaoran exchanged glances.   
"Are these yours?" Sara asked as she pulled out a few familiar looking cards out of her pocket: The Fight Card, The Arrow Card, The Shot Card, and The Fiery Card.   
"Hey! Give em back!" Sakura said, making a wild grab for them.  
"Nice names for cards," Sara said loudly.   
"Sometimes I wonder if you should be in Slytherin!!" Hermione said before grabbing the cards and handing them to Sakura.  
"Then all of us should," Sara said angrily "because we all agree that Sakura and Syaoran are pure evil!! I mean, they come out of nowhere with this strange language and they think the same things at all times!! Plus, I feel power radiating from these cards!! And these cards look like they're used to kill!!"  
A lot of people were whispering agreements and pointing at Sakura and Syaoran.  
"This is craziness!!" Ginny said.  
"Yeah!!" Colin agreed.  
The two walked over to the group.  
"For real!!" Fred said as he pulled his twin brother over to the group.  
"You all are acting ridiculous!!!" Hermione said as Ginny walked side-to-side with her and her brothers and Colin joined her. "How can they be the source?!"  
"Dumbledore said it himself!! They're quite powerful!! They're supposed to be in Ginny, Colin, and my classes!!!" an unknown voice came.  
"Amber, that's only because the school they went to was powerful and taught well!!"  
"What school? Dark Arts Prime Age School for dumb asses?!"  
Syaoran growled under his breath. How dare any of them call Sakura a dumb ass!!  
"Lets go, Sakura," Syaoran muttered as they turned around to leave the common room.  
"That's right!!! Leave!!!" Sara hollered at them. Then, it sounded as if someone hit someone, then it sounded as if a huge fight was going on, but Sakura and Syaoran didn't even dare to glance back. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Colin, and Ginny glared at everyone daring them to say one word against Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"Oh man, I miss Kero, Tomoyo, Touya, Yukito, Chichioya, and Eriol so much... I would've died without you..." Sakura said hugging Syaoran around the waist.   
Syaoran hugged her closer.  
"D'you think we can try and use a different technique Kero taught me?"  
"Who's Kero?" a sudden voice asked from behind Sakura and Syaoran, making them jump.   
"Oh! Err- Harry! Um... Where is everyone?"  
"Right here!" Hermione said, emerging from around a corner with Ron beside her.  
"Who's Kero?" Harry repeated.  
"...No one!"  
"Don't lie to us," Hermione said, "we heard the whole conversation."  
Sakura and Syaoran swallowed hard and fiddled with each others hands.  
"Well?"  
"...Umm... Well, you see... Syaoran and I... aren't exactly from... this world."  
Hermione, Harry, Ron: ^_~  
"...Well... What Sakura means is... that... well... In our world... You see-"  
"Hold up, hold up... WHAT world?"  
"...We have our own world, and, you see, well... We accidentally came in to this one..."  
...  
"Is that why you suddenly appeared under me?" Harry asked.  
  
  
The boy started running, but didn't get too far. He glanced back, but then he tripped over something that had suddenly 'appeared' out of nowhere. He rolled off whatever it was quickly, jumped up, and stared with bulged eyes at a boy and a girl on the ground. The second boy, a boy with chestnut hair and toffee eyes, jumped up, helped the girl up, who had sunlit brown hair and olive eyes, and they started speaking gibberish...  
  
  
"Well... Yeah," Syaoran said truthfully.   
"...How'd you get into this world?" Hermione asked curiously.  
"In our world, your world is really a book. Called the Harry Potter series."  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione raised an eyebrow.   
"...I didn't know I was that popular..."  
Sakura and Syaoran sweat dropped.   
"So, you're really from another world... And... now you're stuck in this one?"  
"Yeah... We kinda need help finding something called the "Evil Card"..."  
"We'll help!!"  
"For sure!"  
"Really?!"  
"Yeah!"  
"Thanks!!"  
Syaoran kept in his laugh from the look of pure enthusiasm on Sakura's face.   
  
"Did you hear the good news, Harry?" Colin asked, suddenly appearing with a camera, snapping madly away at Harry and Syaoran.  
Ginny ran up and hit Colin over the head. "They're tired!! Stop bothering Harry and Syaoran with that stupid camera!!"  
"Stupid?! This camera contains pictures of HARRY POTTER!!!"  
"What's the good news?" Harry asked curiously. Ginny suddenly hugged her brother tightly, making Ron gasp and choke for breath.  
"Gin-ny..."  
"Oh, Ron!!! Professor Snape is making a love potion to make everyone better!! Keep that in mind!!"  
Colin's face suddenly fell and grew stiff and silent as Ginny cried on Ron's shoulder.  
"W-what happened?"  
"Fred and George!! They disappeared when you guys left and when they came back they tried to kill Lavender!!" Ginny sobbed.  
Ron paled and looked at Harry.  
Harry has too paled along with Hermione and Sakura and Syaoran.  
Ron hugged his sister back.  
"It's okay... shhh... Didn't you just say Snape was making a potion to make them better? Shhh..."  
Colin whispered something in Hermione's ear and Hermione looked like she was about to faint.  
"Harry..." Hermione whispered to Harry. "It takes about one year to make a love potion as powerful as that..."  
Fred and George were going to be like this for one year? And what with Transfiguration... Harry wouldn't be surprised if they closed down Hogwarts.  
"Don't worry about that..." Sakura whispered to Harry. "I used one of the cards to make the teachers make up their mind to keep the school open," she said mysteriously and winked.  
Harry stared at the foreigners. It was all too obvious they were of a different culture, what with their skin tone and eyes, but from a total different world? A world of no sorcerers? Or are all of them wizards and witches?   
Harry snapped back to reality and helped calm Ginny. What was strange was that she was fine before. Right before she was herself... what was going on?  
  
"Hermione... Sakura... can you help me with my studies?"  
Sakura and Hermione smiled and nodded.  
"What's first?"  
"Divination."  
"Okay. What's the color of tea leaves when they say love?"  
"Misty pink?"  
"Hai."  
"What?"  
"Hai- I mean... yes."  
"Okay... Defense Against the Dark Arts... I'll just read these notes aloud, all right?"  
"Okay."  
"How to protect yourself against any kind of nymphs: Have a spell that'll reflect the nymph ready. Something that'll make a copy of the nymph. Nymphs may be very dangerous but it only takes a simple spell. What's that spell, Gin?"  
"Um... Copyloraidous?"  
"That's correct! How do you defeat a Wood Nymph though?" Sakura asked.  
"You have to make a copy of its self!"  
"Correct!"  
"Hermione! Sakura! We have to go to Hagrid's!! Come on!"  
"Bye Ginny! Good luck!"  
"Thanks!"  
Sakura and Hermione ran over to Syaoran, Harry, and Ron and they all left for Hagrid's.   
  
  
I'm not saying if there are clues anymore. And, just curious, when/if you review can you also write down where you think the Evil Card may be?   
  
  



	7. Sadness...

Chapter 7: Sadness...   
  
  
"I feel sorry for them..." Kero said shaking his head. The picture for this chapter was the gigantic man Hagrid crying rivers bigger that the Nile.  
  
"Shhh... It's okay, Hagrid. Make some tea, Ron. Harry, get some cakes. Shhh... It's okay... Help?" Hermione begged Sakura and Syaoran.  
Sakura smiled and walked over and patted Hagrid on the shoulder. "Fang'll be okay."  
Hagrid just started crying louder. Sakura looked at Syaoran.  
"Um... Want some sweets?"  
"Syao- Oh! Yeah! Um... Do you?"  
"I-I-I guess- OH WAAAHHHH!!"  
Sakura to out the sweet card and Harry, Ron, and Hermione stopped and interestedly watched.   
"Sweet Card, release and dispel!"  
The Sweet Card appeared and-  
  
"KERO!!! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO EAT THE PAGE!!!!!!!"  
Kero smiled timidly before swallowing the page. "Oops?"  
"ARGH!!! Okay, just continue where the story ISN'T EATEN!!!"  
  
-you're right. I can' be actin' like this. But oh, Fang was just a playin' 'round by the forest an' he just started whimperin' like he wa' hurt an' then he growled at meh like he never done see meh before. Oi!!"  
Hermione patted Hagrid's enormous arm.   
"He'll be okay, Hagrid! Honest!"  
"What were you saying? He was playing by the trees?" Syaoran asked looking up.  
"Aye. He was a playin' by the Forbidden Forest."  
  
"Look! It's the twins from down under!!"  
"Are you going to make the school itself evil now, huh?"  
"Oh look. The Potty clan. You going along with them too, Weasel, Granger?!"  
The five ignored the verbal anger that was being hurled at them and continued their talk.  
"I can't believe they got Fang," Sakura said sadly.   
Syaoran hugged Sakura and kissed her on the forehead.   
"Who's going to be next?" Ron asked Harry.  
Harry shrugged. "No clue."  
"This is really weird. Fiddle Duffer. Where can this all be coming from?"  
The group sighed again and separated into their different common rooms.   
  
"Syaoran?! Syao- Hermione, PLEASE help me find Syaoran!!"  
Hermione nodded and followed Sakura shouting "Syaoran". It was a good day it was a Saturday or they would've been attracting a lot more attention than all ready.   
"Syaoran!! Ron!! HELP!!"  
"What?"  
"Have you seen Syaoran?"  
"Nope. Why? Can't find him?"  
"What d'you think?! Help us!!"  
About... 5 hours later?...  
"Harry!! Have you seen Syaoran?!"  
"No. Why?"  
Sakura felt like fainting. They've been ALL OVER the damn school!! Wait a minute... They haven't been outside the school yet!!  
"Come on!!"  
They all ran after Sakura have excited half curious.   
"Syaoran?! Hey... that's Syaoran's bag!!"   
Yes in deed it was. Against the bleachers lay Syaoran's bag. But Syaoran was nowhere to be found.  
"Where can he be?!"  
The group was getting worried now.  
"Maybe..."  
They went back inside (with Syaoran's stuff of course) and thought.  
"..."  
"..."  
"..."  
"..."  
"...Looking for Syaoran?"  
The group jumped and stared at Lavender.  
"I would be surprised if you found him in one piece. I saw a group of Slytherins dragging him off somewhere."  
Sakura smirked. 'I feel sorry for them.'  
"Where?"  
"Near the library."  
"Thanks!"  
The group ran at full speed towards the library and sure enough there was Filch cursing wiping up sticky red stuff that looked mysteriously like... blood...  
"Ew..."  
They walked into the library.  
"We were here about an hour ago..." Ron complained.  
"So? He could've come in when we had left," Hermione said in a matter-of-fact voice.   
They walked into the already hushed library. As soon as they stepped into the library it turned deathly silent. So silent there was a ringing in everyone's ears.   
The group rolled their eyes and were about to turn around to leave when:  
"Hey! You guys! Over here!"  
Sakura almost squealed with delight and ran over to Syaoran and hugged him so tightly Syaoran nearly choked to death.  
"Where were you?!"  
"I- was - here. Sak- ur- a?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can- you- let- go- of- me- please?"  
"Hoe! Sorry, Syaoran!"  
"It's okay," Syaoran gasped.  
"What're you doing over here?" Harry asked.  
"Cold."  
"What? Ron and Hermione asked cautiously, not knowing if they really wanted to know.  
"...Isn't it supposed to be cold here?"  
Ron, Hermione, and Sakura both nodded and as if on cue and cold frosty winter air blew in through a nearby window making everyone around shiver.  
"...Harry..."  
Harry got the picture too.  
"What?" Sakura, Ron, and Hermione asked in harmony.  
Syaoran took a deep breath. "I don't feel cold in the least. I thought of it when the Slytherins were fighting me and I knocked most of them out cold-"  
"YOU were fighting off the SLYTHERINS?" Ron asked in a humorous manner. Syaoran nodded and went on, making Ron, Hermione, and Harry's mouths drop open.   
"I thought of how I might get in trouble for knocking someone out cold when I felt that I wasn't cold. And Harry are you cold?"  
Harry shook his head and had to sit down quickly.  
"... Oh no... Syaoran... Harry..." Sakura whispered and sat down too and she stared at the book that Syaoran was reading.  
  
...Symtons of turning evil from an unexplained manner: You're forgetful, you feel the need to kill, you laugh when something deadly/sad is being talked about, you don't feel cold, you like the dark...  
  
"Well... I don't like the dark..." Harry whispered. "...But I must admit, it was kind of funny when Professor Luck died..."  
Harry and Syaoran couldn't restrain their giggles.  
Sakura, Ron, and Hermione just stared.   
  
"Old bat," Ron muttered to himself when Professor Trelawney, the Divination teacher, walked by.   
"Ron!" Sakura muttered.  
"Now I know why Hermione left the other year," Syaoran whispered to Sakura.  
Sakura glanced at Harry who was seemingly about to fall asleep and felt surrounded.  
"The only reason you like this is because you can see the future in your dreams sometimes," Syaoran said leaning back.  
"Quiz tomorrow, by the way..." Professor Trelawney said in a mystic voice somewhat like Miss Cleo's, which by the way has a very fake accent.  
Moaning.  
"Quiet, my children!"  
Harry, Syaoran, and Ron rolled their eyes.   
"We will be looking at color future!"  
"Yay!!" Pavarti and Lavender squealed. For some reason they and Sakura were the only one's paying attention. Why, I wonder?  
"Now... I'll tell you this once. Blue =... anyone?"  
"Sadness," Sakura said.  
Many people turned to Sakura in surprise. The klutz answered! The evil klutz, a few people thought angrily.   
"Good, good. Red?"  
"Evil."  
"You would know!" someone said from the back.  
"Eric Trahaim! Hold your tongue!"  
Sakura sighed irritably.  
"Please, Professor. I could care less what that shimatta ike-ike says."  
"Erm- all right. Now, this is for example. This is a piece of evil script."  
On the script there was a glowing emerald.   
Sakura, Syaoran, Ron, and Harry exchanged nervous glances.   
"Now, you try and figure out the rest by yourselves."  
Sakura and Syaoran paired, of course and Ron and Harry paired, of course.   
"What's Orange?"  
"Love."  
"What's Pink?"  
"Death- how come I'm the only one doing all of this?"  
"Cause you're the only one at this table that knows what to do."  
Sakura sighed.  
"Interruption! Sorry, sorry! Blue also means water, all right?"  
Everyone nodded.  
"What's Blue?"  
"Syaoran!!"  
  
"So Syaoran and Harry are, what? Half evil or something?"  
"You look at it in the wrong way. Think of it, half good," Tomoyo said.  
"...So Syaoran and Harry are, what? Half evil or something?"  
"(sigh) Mou, Kero-chan!!"  
"Whatever, whatever! Con- (yawn) Continue!" Eriol said hastily.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Panic!

  
Chapter 8: Panic!  
  
  
"What?! How could they?!"  
"I dunno! But now all of our joy and happiness is... GONE!!!"  
"I wanna go home..."  
"First the two evil weirdo freaks, which none of the teachers believe they are, come, next they say exams are still on?! What next?! Is Quidditch canceling now or something?!"  
"May I have everyone's attention please?!"  
Everyone feel silent and looked at Professor Lorain standing on the platform.  
"Quidditch is now canceled. Good day!"  
...  
"WHAT?!?!"  
"NOW WAY?!!"  
Buzzes of anger rippled through. It sounded like a noisy beehive. Anger rose and many people looked like they were going crazy.   
  
"I hear You-Know-Who is back for Harry!"  
"Who cares? For all we know, Harry Potter may be the one behind ALL of this!!"  
"That's RIDCULOUS!!"  
That's the 500th argument over the subject for the day. Luckily it would be the last, for many people were going up to their dormitories to get some sleep before another tiring day.   
All except for three.  
"D'you think Syaoran and Sakura really may be-"  
"Ron!!"  
"Just a thought! But really, Harry, Hermione... Hmm..."  
"...I don't think so. I think that Sakura and Syaoran are innocent. But that crap about Voldemort coming-"  
"Say You-Know-Who will ya?!"  
"Whatever. YOU-KNOW-WHO is definitely not coming for me now. Hmmm... He could be sending someone in."  
Harry knew what Ron was thinking. "And it isn't Sakura nor Syaoran!!"  
"Okay, okay... Maybe it isn't."  
"What have they done so far to deserve all fingers pointing in their direction?"  
"...Those cards!!"  
"Ron, you know there are just as nice cards besides the ones Sara showed!! Sakura showed me!! There's the Flower Card, the Sweets Card-"  
"Okay, okay!"  
"The Dream Card-"  
"OKAY!!! I don't think it's them anymore."  
"You'd better not."  
  
"Sir, I think it's possible that You-Know-Who is sending in a follower, a spy..."  
Professor Dumbledore nodded gravely.   
"I think so too, Severus."  
"Oh no..."  
"What is it Poppy?"  
"Oh... Nothing, forget it..."  
The door gently opened without a sound and closed again the same way  
"Thank you, Erase," a voice muttered.  
Sakura and Syaoran appeared.  
"...Do you really think that's what it is?" Sakura asked.  
"I dunno..."  
Sakura and Syaoran went their way back to Gryffindor Tower.   
  
The next day was the beginning of Christmas Break.  
But many of the students were either gone home for the break or in the library staying in huddled groups.   
Sakura and Syaoran told Harry, Ron, and Hermione what they heard the teacher's say.  
"...I daresay... I spy? That's... nonsense!" Hermione said.  
"Professor Dumbledore seemed to know what was really going on. He only nodded a few times, not saying a word."  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron glanced at each other and back at Sakura and Syaoran.  
"What were you doing there anyways?" Harry asked.  
"Well... err... Well, you see... Okay, okay, we were in the library when we heard the teachers talking and then the teachers left and we -err- followed them," Syaoran answered.   
"What if you were caught?" Hermione asked.  
"We made sure we weren't," Sakura said with a little smirk on her face.   
  
Knock.   
Knock, knock.  
"Come in, Sakura."  
Sakura skipped in and plopped down on Syaoran's bed.  
"What's SHE doing in here?!" Seamus asked. He trusted Syaoran more than Sakura since he's in Syaoran's same dorm room.   
Sakura merely stuck out her tongue.   
Dean shook his head and clearing his bed. It was as if they were used to girls popping in (I'm not saying they weren't. Hehe...).   
Harry and Ron didn't even look up. They continued writing.  
Sakura looked up from Syaoran's lap curiously at Harry and Ron.   
"We're writing to my brothers. Percy may know something to do with this," Ron said without even looking up. "And Bill."  
"Hmmm... Charlie might know something about this! I mean, he does dragons, right? And some dragons are evil, right?" Sakura asked.  
"That's what I thought at first. But then, Charlie only learns about dragon evil. And unless there's a dragon in the school..." Harry said.  
"You think it's in the school?"  
"Yeah."  
Sakura and Syaoran considered this when they felt hot glares. They turned around and there was Dean and Seamus.  
"Leave if you're going to glare at them," Ron said angrily. It was obvious the four were in a fight at some time because he himself was glaring at the two. Dean and Seamus glared at the four before walking out and slamming the door behind them.  
Harry and Ron rolled their eyes.   
"Anyways. Bill might know something cause he works at Gringotts. He has to study the evil ways so that he can know some counter spells to stop evilness from getting into the bank. And you know about Percy getting into the Ministry of Magic, right?"  
Syaoran and Sakura nodded.  
"Well, he pretty much has to study the evil stuff."  
Sakura and Syaoran nodded again.  
"I'm going off to mail this stuff," Harry said. "Come on, Ron."  
Ron and Harry left.  
...  
Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other with a mischievous glint in their eyes.  
  
zZzZzZzZz...   
zZzZzZzZz...   
zZzZzZzZz...   
zZzZzZzZz...  
"In 1986 Hogwarts was nearly devasted. In 1987 Hogwarts was made new and improved. 1988..."  
Even in Hermione and Sakura had trouble staying awake. Syaoran was sleeping in Sakura's lap which made it extra hard for Sakura to concentrate.   
Ron was asleep by the time he sat down.  
Harry was asleep five minutes later.  
"...And the Forbidden Forest is very dangerous. It's been dangerous since it was planted. The Whooping Willow was planted sometime around when your parents were in their 2nd year for a reason unknown..."  
Sakura knew why. It was interesting hearing that, actually. It was cause of a boy who was a werewolf. The Whooping Willow covered a spot entrance to Hogsmead, a wizard village. ... Wait a minute!! Maybe THAT'S where this is all coming from...  
"Hermione!! Harry!! Ron!! Syaoran!!"  
"Wha-what?"  
"The Whooping Willow!! Maybe that entrance to Hogsmead- or the others-"  
"Miss. Kinomotto?"  
"Nani?"  
"...Anyways-"  
"Excuse me for a second."  
At the entrance stood Professor Lorain.  
"We need the children to evacuate to their dorms."  
Everyone was suddenly wide awake and the first thing that came to everyone's minds made shivers go down their spines: You-Know-Who.   
  
  
I know, I know... Extra short today. Sorry!! ^.^   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Real Monsters

Chapter 9: Real Monsters

Winter had come and gone. 

It was a clear day. A very, very clear day. It was obvious it wasn't going to rain today. Not like it usually did, anyways.

"…Test. About how to change a beetle into a sculpture form of a Muggle."

Everyone groaned as Professor Saris continued with his long list of Transfiguration homework.

"Even Professor McGonagall wouldn't have given this much homework," someone whispered. Everyone turned and glared at Sakura and Syaoran.

"Test!! On future colors!!"

Groaning.

"How many tests are that now?" Ron asked Harry.

"6…"

"Test."

"Oh. My. Gosh."

RIIIING!!

The teacher jumped up and walked hurriedly away.

"She didn't even finish saying what was for homework," Hermione said.

"…I wonder where she's going?"

"Lets find out," Syaoran said.

The group ran after Professor Lorain. It was hard to keep track with her, and it was now obvious if they kept this up they would be late, very late, no, SUPER late for Potions. 

They came to the entrance and followed her out as un-noisily as they could. 

"Where is she- Syaoran, do you feel that?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran nodded.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry were left curious and clueless of what the heck was going on. That's when they followed her into the damp forest.

After about 30 minutes of endless walking, they stopped.

"Klorieka-nomada tiana. Soreina kie no mirai. Kai no mirai. Tiana… Korina… Lore ca no mo."

Hermione, Ron, Sakura, Syaoran, and Harry exchanged nervous glances.

Suddenly, Harry and Syaoran started shivering madly as if there was the most chilling breeze blew particularly on them. 

"Syaoran… She's probably behind all of this…"

Sakura couldn't help felt as if there's something evil about her. 

The group turned to Sakura for a continuation on why. But when the footsteps ahead of them stopped, they all turned to see what the explanation for that was too. 

You want the explanation? Too bad. There is none.

"W-where did she… Where did she go? Hermione?" Ron turned to Hermione for an answer.

"I dunno Ron. Did she appearate (disappear and reappear someplace totally different, depending on your destination)…?"

The group shrugged and would turned to leave for the library… if they hadn't realized their lives were at a great stake.

Animals of all sorts were behind them, all of them growling and bearing their teeth, some of them razor sharp.

"…Ehehehe… Um… Kibbles n' bits?"

"AHHHHHHHHH!!! RUN!!!"

The group ran. As fast as they could. Animal sounds were behind them. Wolves. All sorts. Run faster!! No!! Not that way!! Not towards the center!! That's where the giant spiders live!! …Did I mention the giant spiders were hungry? No? They're hungry.

"AHHHHHH!!! THOSE DAMN SPIDERS!!!"

'Wait a minute… Why are we running?!'

"Float card!! Fly card!!"

The Float card came out of Sakura's pocket and seeing (sensing? I dunno…) it's mistress in danger came down and picked up her and Hermione and Syaoran.

"Well, thanks!!"

"Fly card!! Get Ron and Harry!!"

The fly card obeyed and soon they were hovering over the raging forest that was damp with mist and water. 

"They should've used the other course…" Sakura heard Syaoran mutter.

"Who?"

Syaoran didn't answer.

That was the shortest chapter I have ever written… (sigh) Chapter 10 won't be any longer. But I hope you have some idea of where the Evil Card is cause it's kind of obvious now. Or is it just me cause I'm the writer? 


	10. Truth Revealed

Chapter 10: Truth Revealved!

"Will you stop studying, Hermione?!"

Hermione puffed and stared at Ron in disbelief.

"Stop…studying?"

"Yeah."

"Exams are like… A few days away!!"

Ron, Harry, and Syaoran shook their heads.

Just then Sakura ran in and placed a large stack of books next to Hermione's.

"Sakura… We don't even belong to this world!! Why study if we're going back home soon?!" Syaoran whispered.

"Because… I… want… to… do… good…" Sakura panted as she sat next to Hermione.

"Good for you, Sakura," Hermione said, patting Sakura on the back.

The three boys stared at Sakura and Hermione as if they were stock raving mad. 

"'Ello. Come in, come in."

"Hey, Hagrid. You feeling better?"

"Yup. Tea?"

"Yes, please."

Hagrid busied himself with making tea as the rest of the group sat down and waited patiently. 

Hagrid joined the group at his table and sighed.

"What is it, Hagrid?" Harry asked over the brim of his teacup.

"Oh, nothin'."

Hermione looked curiously at Hagrid.

"You're tired."

Hagrid nodded.

"What have you been doing?" Sakura asked.

"Oh… The Forbidden Forest has been actin' weird lately."

The group leaned in to make sure they didn't miss a thing.

"(Yawn) Of course, you're not supposed to know that so I'm not tellin' you nothin'."

The group sighed and sat back into their seats.

"Please, Hagrid?"

"Nope."

"Please?"

"Pretty please?"

Hagrid smiled down at the tiny kids.

"Lemme guess. You want to try an' solve the puzzle, eh?"

The group smiled timidly.

"I dun think it would 'elp this time, but okay. The forest 'as been full of evil lately. Dunno why, too. Usually, the forest is so nice, 'specially under the 'elp of the centaurs…"

Harry and Syaoran half glanced at each other and smirked.

"What kind of evil, Hagrid?"

Ron, Hermione, and Sakura groaned and dragged Syaoran and Harry off of their chairs and towards the door.

"Thanks, Hagrid. We'll see you later."

Hagrid smiled and waved good-bye.   

"I. Hate. Snape," Syaoran growled as he walked out of the dungeons with Sakura, Hermione, and Harry.

"Calm down, Syaoran," Sakura said warningly. 

"Can't I just use the Thunder-"

"Iie."

Syaoran sighed and muttered under his breath some rather rude things.

"Syaoran!" Sakura said, crossing her arms.

"What's next?" Harry asked.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts. Come on."

The group walked up the stairs, pass the library, and over to the classroom. 

The rest of the Gryffindors were chatting away happily and ignored Harry, Hermione, Ron, Syaoran, and Sakura as they walked into the back towards their usual seats.

Then, all became quiet as Professor Lorain walked in and smiled.

"Well, well, well. As you all know, exams are coming up-" Groans. "- and we need to review today. Hmmm… Oh yes. Evils…"

"Why. Are. You. Studying?!" Ron shouted in anger.

"Because. Exams are NEXT WEEK!!" Hermione shouted.

Ron sighed and threw his arms up, giving up. He sat next to Harry and took out a game of Exploding Snap (a card game, except the cards can explode any second).

Syaoran joined in the game as Sakura followed Hermione's example.

…

"OH!!!"

Syaoran, Ron, and Harry jumped sky high.

Sakura and Hermione squealed and jumped up and started playing ring-around-the-rosy.

"What?!"

"We know where the card is!! We know where the card is!!" Sakura squealed.

"Huh? Where?" Harry asked, suddenly very interested.

Ron and Syaoran stared at Hermione and Sakura, waiting for an answer.

"The Forest Nymph makes people evil!! Remember?! Our first lesson!!"

So… We've found out where the Evil Card is!! Or have we…?  

Right… Well, I haven't updated in about a year… Only reason I have is because Eena reminded me about it. ^.^ Thanks, Eena. And thanks, all you wonderful reviewers. 


	11. The Evil Card

Chapter 11: The Evil Card

"(Yawn…) They've finally found out where it was. Took long enough," Kero muttered.

"Yeah… (Yawn…)."

"M-maybe we should go to bed…" Tomoyo said, stretching.

Eriol and Kero nodded.

"It's 4:00 AM… Hmmm… Come back over here tomorrow morning first thing and we'll see how they did against the card," Kero said, floating up tiredly. 

"Okay… I'll take the book," Tomoyo said, packing the book away into her bag.

"Bye…" Eriol said, walking out of the kitchen to get to his own home.

"See ya," Tomoyo said, walking out through the other passageway to get to her home.

Kero floated up into Sakura's room and plopped down into the dresser. 

"Good night, Sakura… Oh yeah… You're in the book…"

Tomoyo was fast asleep in her room, frowning, thinking of how Sakura had to wear those dreaded black and unstylish robes.

The book was right next to the window on a table.

All of a sudden, as if there was a heavy wind, the book blew open to chapter 11: "The Evil Card". 

But the creepy thing is there wasn't any wind.

Tomoyo's frown came very visible now, and it was obvious that she wasn't only thinking about Sakura's robes.

Tomoyo suddenly sat up and glanced around the room.

…

"I got it!!"

Riiiiiing… Riiiiiing… 

"What?" Eriol snapped.

"What was the cover like before?"

Eriol sighed, recognizing Tomoyo's voice, and knowing what she meant by 'the cover'. 

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, and some 18-year-old-"

"Remember the part when Professor Luck said nymphs only stay 14?"

"Okay… We've finished studying for History. Now for Defense Against the Dark Arts… Evil usually blossoms in lakes-"

"Ugh… Hermione, can't we take a break?" Harry asked.

"Suit yourself. Hmmm… I'll do you guys' homework and you guys should try and find out where the Evil Card is. But discuss it first."

Sakura, Syaoran, Harry, and Ron nodded and went into conversation.

"I heard Ernie went out and tried to kill Sara…" someone muttered.

"Another attack?" Sakura asked Syaoran.

Syaoran nodded and sat down. Sakura sat down next to him.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat next to each other.

"Last… exam…" Ron muttered.

"Nope. Tomorrow is the Defense Against the Dark Arts exam…" Hermione muttered back.

"Okay… That. Was. Hard," Sakura said as they entered the common room.

"Where d'you think that stupid card can be? Harry asked.

Sakura and Syaoran shrugged.

"The forest is a great possibility…" Ron said, sitting down next to Sakura and Syaoran and across from Harry.

Hermione took out her Defense Against the Dark Arts book.

Ron decided to not even say a word.

"Maybe… We checked the forest again yesterday, but…" Syaoran started.

"We only nearly died," Sakura finished.

Harry nodded in agreement with Sakura.

"You know… The forest can't be the source, because-"

"OH!! MY!!! GOODNESS!!!"

Ron, Harry, Sakura, and Syaoran jumped and looked at Hermione, wondering why the sudden outburst.

          "I know! I know!"

"You know what?" Sakura asked.

"Besides everything," Ron said, mockingly.

"You'll thank me later, Ron! Oh! Oh! I know where the evil things are coming from!" Hermione hushed her voice down. "Remember what Professor Luck said?! Evil blossoms in lakes at different territories! Remember when we went into the forest, and everything was evil?!"

The group nodded, not understanding where Hermione was going.

"And you're not from our world!"

They nodded, yet again.

"ARGH!!! The evil is coming from the lake! Evil blossoms in lakes at different territories! It says so right here! Oh!! Oh!!"

Sakura suddenly hugged Syaoran, making them both fall to the ground. Harry practically grabbed Hermione and kissed her. Ron was dumbfounded.

"Jeez, Hermione!" Ron said, joining in the dancing.

The rest of the common room stared at them.

Sakura noticed at stopped, blushing.

The rest of the group noticed too, and blushed also.

"Ehehehe…"

"You're right, Tomoyo!" Eriol said, dumbfounded more than Ron, as he continued reading the book to himself, suddenly wide-awake. Kero was bouncy too. "What happens next?! What happens next?!"

"They start a plan on what's going to happen!"

"What's the plan?!"

"It says here that they'll tell the rest as soon as they get it."

"Oh."

"But at least they know where it is!!"

"Lets finish up the book now!"

"All right. Chapter 12…" 

Oh… so it wasn't the forest after all… Was it that obvious? Please tell me!! 


	12. The Evil Card

Chapter 12: The Evil Card  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, Hermione, Ron, and Harry made their way stealthily towards the lake. Hermione gasped and backed away suddenly. Syaoran put his hand out to stop Sakura from moving forward, and Ron and Harry screeched to a stop.  
  
"What's that ahead?" Ron asked a little worriedly.  
  
"There are a bunch of shadows," Hermione whispered. "Like dementors..."  
  
"But then why aren't we feeling cold or anything?" Harry muttered back.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran glanced at each other, and both nodded; they pulled out their cards and turned to the other three.  
  
"Maybe you should stay here," Sakura said. "It could be pretty dangerous."  
  
"Danger is my middle name," Ron said, huffing out his chest.  
  
Hermione used her index finger to shove Ron away and she held her head high. "I'm sure they're right. They know what we're up against; we don't..."  
  
"What's there to know?" Harry asked. "It's Voldemort."  
  
"Come on, lets just go," Syaoran said. They all raced down to it, only to see a girl standing there. She looked around 14, and everything about her was blue - even her aura was blue.   
  
Before anyone could even make a move, the girl glowed a bright blue. Ron fell to the ground just as Sakura pulled out her wand and cards nervously and Syaoran his sword and cards readily.   
  
"Oh, wow!" someone screeched from near by.  
  
Hermione and Harry, who had rushed to Ron's aid, looked up and blinked, before shouting their heads off for Colin Creevy to get away. He didn't though. Instead, he started fumbling around for his backpack.   
  
Hermione and Harry weren't able to yell at him anymore, however. It had happened all too quickly. Ron stood up and reached for his wand, and Hermione and Harry reached for theirs as well, but instead of pointing them at the girl, they pointed them at Sakura and Syaoran.   
  
Before Sakura and Syaoran could react, the shadows, which had been long forgotten, moved. They started forward towards and girl and they pointed their wands at Sakura and Syaoran too.   
  
Sakura and Syaoran were about to do something to protect themselves from danger when there was a flash. The two of them whirled around and stared incredulously at Colin, who was repeatedly taking pictures of the girl, who... who was fading away?   
  
Syaoran didn't take anymore time to wonder what the heck could've possibly been going on. He took out his lightening card, but Sakura grabbed his hand. "What about Harry and Hermione and Ron?"  
  
But the three had dropped their wands, as if on cue, and they looked around, as if surprised that they were out in the middle of the night beside the lake.   
  
"What-" Ron muttered, but Sakura grabbed them and pulled them out of the way. The groups of shadows retreated away from the lightening.  
  
Hermione was massaging her head. Ron was incredulous. Harry, however, wanted to know what the heck was going on.  
  
"What is this?" he muttered. He turned to Sakura and Syaoran. "What's going on?"  
  
Sakura glanced at Syaoran. "Well, I think we found The Evil Card," she said with a grin. "But how... Why...?"  
  
Hermione gasped and turned to Colin. She instantly looked at the camera. "You took a picture of that girl, didn't you?"  
  
Colin nodded slowly. He was trying to stuff his camera back into his bag.  
  
Hermione's face broke out into a grin. "I was teaching this to Ginny the other day!" She turned back to look at the rest. "The only way you can defeat any type of nymph is to make a copy of itself!"  
  
"But that wasn't a nymph," Ron muttered, turning to Hermione. "I have no idea what that was, but it was no nymph."  
  
"Technically speaking, it was," Sakura said brightly.  
  
"What is going on down here?" a voice called.  
  
"Oh, no," Harry said, running a hand through his messy hair.  
  
"Busted," Syaoran sighed.  
  
~*~  
  
  
"You're lucky to be alive!" Madam Pomfrey ranted. "I tell you, young wizards and witches today, believing they can take on everything!"  
  
"Madam Pomfrey, we're fine," Sakura said through a mouth full of chocolate. "There weren't even any dementors!"  
  
"Who knows what there was down there!" Madam Pomfrey screeched. "You five are all ready out of your minds!"  
  
The five of them glanced at each other and held back their laughs.   
  
"It seems that you're fine," Madam Pomfrey exclaimed indignantly, and she added, "luckily!"  
  
She continued how crazy they all were and how they could've been dead until the five of them left the infirmary and out of her hearing.  
  
"It nearly doesn't make any sense," Hermione sighed.  
  
"I'm just glad it's over with," Ron muttered.  
  
"You won't have to go back, will you?" Harry asked, looking at Syaoran and Sakura.  
  
They weren't able to reply, because suddenly, all of Gryffindor flooded the hall ways and paraded towards them.   
  
"We heard all about it!" Fred said joyfully.  
  
"Brilliant!" George yelled. "Party in Gryffindor!"  
  
A huge gigantic yell erupted as Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sakura, and Syaoran were dragged along. The parade abruptly stopped, though, and all became silent as Professor Dumbledore made his way towards the five. He nodded and smiled at Hermione, Ron, and Harry, and turned to Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"This way, please," he said politely.  
  
The parade yelled, "COME BACK SOON!" to the two, who blushed faintly and gave them two thumbs up. The parade continued towards the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Dumbledore smiled knowingly and his eyes twinkled. "I believe it's your time to go home..."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran stared at Dumbledore before the words hit them with full impact, and before they could ask him how he knew, their worlds went black. 


	13. Just A Dream

Chapter 13: Just A Dream  
  
Sakura abruptly woke up. She looked around wildly. She was back in her room.  
  
She sat up. She was in Muggle - er - she wasn't in robes anymore. She must've been dreaming. She looked down and realized she was holding the fifth book.   
  
"How... weird," she muttered.   
  
Yes, the dream was very weird. What had happened again? She was in the Harry Potter book with Syaoran... Or was she alone? Oh, well, it was, nonetheless, awesome. She could remember that much.   
  
"MS. SAKURA!"  
  
Sakura sighed and put her book down beside her. "YES, JANE?!"  
  
"GET ME MY FOURTH HARRY POTTER BOOK!!!"  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes and yawned before bounding down the stairs. Sakura had to stand their and listen to things she didn't want to listen to about Harry Potter.  
  
"...And did you know that non-wizards are called Muggles? And that their pictures move? There are also a lot of different schools, you know..."  
  
After about thirty minutes, Sakura was able to get free and walk back up to her room. She waited patiently for Syaoran, but after a while, she couldn't help but look down at the fourth book and wonder about that dream. She shrugged it off, though, and looked away. She was forced to take a double look, though.  
  
She stared at the cover and muttered to herself, "Did... Did Harry just wink at me?"  
  
She blinked, then shook her head. "Nah..."   
  
END   
  
I know, I know, it took about... lets see... five years for me to finish? Well, I thank all of the reviews and special thanks goes to AU_universe for catching my attention. I nearly forgot about updating. ^_^' 


End file.
